A Twist of Fate
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: What happens when two of Earths greatest Kings end up on Remnant and meet a certain blonde. Genderbend Gilgamesh and Ozymandias A.K.A Ramses II.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in Fate

Chapter 1

A soft breeze washed over a small river with a single stone bridge passing over it. Along the bank of the river stood a young man with messy blonde hair dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black short sleeved hoodie with a bunny on the front of it. This young man was one Jaune Arc and at the moment he was sulking as he skipped rocks across the river. Right now, Jaune was sulking because he had missed his chance to go to Beacon Academy this year. He had been waiting all year for the chance to take the aptitude test so he could send in his transcripts. It failed because he ended up sleeping in missing the only airship that would take him to the testing grounds. Now he was forced to wait another year before trying. It didn't help when his parents seemed relieved when he missed the flight. He knew they really didn't like that even if he understood why his parents were relieved.

Jaune's dad was a Huntsman and he has told him that being a Huntsman isn't being some fantasy hero who always saves the day. Jaune understood that, he had seen his dad come home more than once with wounds and blood stains on his armor and clothes. Jaune had played it off as a kid as bad dreams but he knew the truth now and he couldn't help understanding his parent's feelings; but that didn't change that he wanted to be a Huntsman. It was just how he was and that wouldn't change just because his parents worried about him. Well that and the fact his parents said if he couldn't be a Huntsman they would still be proud of him. That kind of hurt but he understood what his parents were getting at.

Jaune sighed as he skipped another rock across the river before reaching down to grab another. 'Well there's always next year.' He thought as he picked up the flattest rock he could find before smoothing off some dirt and bounced it in his hand. He turned to the river and pulled his arm back before chucking it across the river and in four long bounces it went right across. Jaune smiled impressed by his throw as the rock flew over the other bank and into a bush. His smile fell a second later as a low growl made its way over the river. He stared across the bank at the bush where his rock had vanished before watching the bush rustle as a large black furry form stood. Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he saw a giant Beowulf rear its head towards him. Its snout had a long gaged crack along its bone mask. Jaune quickly took note of the bone like rib armor around its torso as it spread its arms and growled.

Jaune didn't wait to see what else the Beowulf would do as he sprinted off to get back to the village gates to tell the guards. He wasn't stupid he knew what an Alpha Beowulf looks like and what it means when you see one far too close to a village. Beowulf's were pack like because they were the grunts of the Grimm. His father had always told him that no matter how weak a Grimm is it sticks to a pack for survival. He also told him that if he ever saw a Grimm near the village that meant that there was a pack close by that it was likely to attack the village. Jaune sprinted onto the dirt path leading to the village as he heard a loud howl slowly followed by several more. He felt his stomach drop as the howls went on for several more seconds. He cursed and began to speed up running at full tilt down the dirt road. He knew Grimm weren't smart and he knew more than a few of the Grimm would probably try and swim across the river.

Even if the river was weak and small it would still slow a few of the pack but there would also be those that made their way over the bridge. And when he heard the loud thumps of something hitting the ground behind him proved his thoughts right. He didn't want to look back, he could tell from the sound that the beasts weren't close enough to him to hurt him but if he slowed down even a little he would die. Sprinting on down the path he had only gotten just half way down the path before he saw someone. He cursed as he realized he was leading a pack of Grimm right to them. But he couldn't stop, if he did the village would be at risk. Still he couldn't turn into the forest in hopes of leading the Grimm away from the person in his path. He didn't know if a few would veer off to attack the person, so he could only hope that they would run the moment they saw him.

"RUN!" He shouted as he got closer just as he could see the person in the path as she turned to look at him. It was a woman who looked to be around 18 or 20 with tanned brown skin and long brown hair. Over her shoulders was a long ornate gold chain with blue gems on top of a pure white cloak, baggy black pants with holes in the front that seemed to start from her waist and reaching down to her knee's where the holes stopped. At her ankles, she had golden loops wrapped around them over top of the pants. Jaune noticed though that the woman also had a golden metal waist dress like a belt. He could see that she had more than ample breast and judging from the way the cloak hugged her she was very curvy. She looked beautiful, she almost seemed to shine. Her body seemed to radiate light. Jaune was amazed by her beauty so much so he almost forgot about the Grimm chasing him. If it wasn't for a loud growl that reached his ears he would have tripped over himself at the sight of such a beautiful woman. "Quick we need to run!"

Jaune shouted before coming to the woman reaching out to snag her arm. His hand gripped her cloak and pulled as he tried to run with her. Only his arm went back behind him and he practically flew backwards like he had just grabbed a pole. He turned around to look at the woman to see he had a hold of her cloak pulling it away from her chest to reveal that she was shirtless under the cloak. Jaune felt his jaw drop at the sight of her ample bare breast. He also took note of the black skin-tight sleeves she had on that looked to reach up to her collar seeming to connect over her shoulders under her cloak. But lucky for him, his sight went on to the four Beowulf's just behind the woman. He cursed as he saw how close the beasts were.

"We need to run!" Jaune went to pull the woman again before she simply swatted his arm away and faced the beast.

"As if a Pharaoh would run from some hell beasts!" Jaune stared in shock before the woman raised her left arm which Jaune noticed had a gauntlet on it. But what was far more catching being that a gold and blue staff with a curved question mark looking tip. "Now beast's face your demise!"

The woman flicked her long staff to the side as a giant pillar of light struck the Grimm burning them to death. Jaune just stared in absolute shock at the sight before the woman spun around and aimed her staff at him. He yelped in shock stepping back.

"Wow don't aim that at me!" The woman simply raised a brow at his words before pushing the staff forward making him take another step back. Jaune's eyes dropped to the woman's breast for a second before going lowering to her stomach which had gold plates on the side of it like some sort of armor. Her stomach was smooth and firm. He shook his head as he looked back up to the woman's face. At the moment, he shouldn't be distracted by her body seeing as he knew more Grimm were on their way, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the pack show up. Though he did get distracted by her eyes this time as they were deep pools of gold that seemed to shine. As mesmerized as he was he needed to focus and thankfully the woman spoke up breaking him from his stupor.

"You? Speak your name. What made you think you could lay a hand on me?!" The woman seemed angry and her questions seemed strange. He figured she probably didn't like being touched. Now though Jaune didn't care as he heard several more howls coming their way. He turned away from the woman looking down the path unable to see anything, but he could tell they were getting close. He turned back to the woman, not wanting to answer her questions, but he saw her kill the Beowulf's with ease so he could tell she was a Huntress.

"Look my name is Jaune Arc and I didn't mean to grab you without permission, but there's a pack of Grimm coming. If you're a Huntress please help kill the pack. If not my village will be attacked and innocent people will be killed." Jaune didn't hesitate to smack the staff away from his face as he stared down the woman. She seemed surprised by his actions before turning to look down the path as the sound of howls and growls came there way. She raised a brow before turning back to him.

"You ask my help after trying to drag me away?" Jaune just cursed at the woman's words not all sure what she was thinking.

"Look I tried to get you out of the path of the Grimm before I knew how strong you were. But after what you just did to the Beowulf's I can see you're strong so please help protect my village." The woman's eyes widened in surprise before she tilts her head to the side as she looked him up and down.

"So, you mean to tell me when you grabbed me you were just trying to pull me away from danger, is that right?" Jaune nodded at her before she looked back down the path. "I see so now you wish me to help you? Seeing as you had first tried to save me when it wasn't necessary, but I see you believe those beasts to be a threat, and for you being worried enough to try and help me I will do you a kindness and destroy the beasts that come this way." The woman paused before catching Jaune with the loop of her staff on his arm pulling him towards her. "But as payment you will serve me from this day on. I, Ozymandias the King of Kings, will destroy your enemies."

Before Jaune could say anything Ozymandias simply threw him back with her staff as she stood her ground smiling as a sight of what looked to be 40 Beowulf's charged down the dirt path and through the tree lines at them. Jaune stared in shock having not expected that many Grimm as he turned to Ozymandias who simply smiled as she held her staff above her head.

"You lightless beasts shall know the wrath of the sun!" Jaune watched her slam the end of her staff into the ground as a large glowing circle formed under the horde of Grimm only for a giant pillar of golden light to shoot up from the circle. It was a blinding light that left Jaune stunned for a second. When he could see again Ozymandias stood before him, her cloak fluttering behind her now where all the Grimm had been being nothing more than a giant burned circle in the path and tree line with nothing left standing. Ozymandias turned around smiling at him as her staff faded away and she put her hand on her hip and held her left hand up flicking her hair behind her ear. "Now Jaune Arc sing praise to your King for she has just saved you and your village!"

Jaune stared dumbfounded by the sight before him and more so by Ozymandias. Ozymandias stood before him her stomach exposed and her breast only slightly covered by her cloak as the sun shines down on her making her feature's glow. He had no idea what to say but sadly his mind could only think of one thing. "Beautiful..." The word came out before Jaune could catch it and he couldn't stop the deep blush that formed on his face as he turned away covering his mouth in embarrassment. "I-I me-mean..."

Jaune couldn't continue as he only heard a laugh come from Ozymandias making him blush more. 'Great now she's laughing at me, great job Jaune.' Jaune thought sadly only for Ozymandias to reach down and lift him to his feet.

"Well one word is very short praise but to call me beautiful is certainly the right thing to say." Ozymandias held him to her side as she smiled. "Now Jaune..." Ozymandias paused when the sound of growling reached her and Jaune's ears. Jaune looked past her to see in the forest as a large group of Ursa and Beowulf's slowly made their way towards them. Ozymandias just sighed before pushing Jaune to the side. "Return to your home. I will deal with these beasts, just come find me later I should be finished with this soon. Be sure not to come till tomorrow though, there seem to be quite a few beasts so if I miss any I'd rather you not be hurt."

Jaune just stared at Ozymandias as she smiled at him. She had a calm about her that almost made him think it would be perfectly fine if he left but he pushed the thought aside as he reached out grabbing her arm.

"I can't just leave you, what sort of man would I be to abandon you. No matter how strong you are or how weak I am I won't just abandon someone." Jaune stared her down before turning to see the Grimm getting closer. He cursed before feeling a hand rest against his. He turned to Ozymandias who just smiled before pushing his hand away from her as she turned back to the Grimm a wide smirk forming on her lips.

"You needn't worry about me. But I thank you for the concern and the show of your courage, but have faith that I shall slay these beasts without prejudice!" Jaune just stared as Ozymandias let her staff return to her hands as she glared down at the Grimm with a cruel smile forming on her face. He wanted to argue but her words stopped him as he took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Alright I will put my faith in you." Jaune had no idea why he was doing what she wanted but something told him that he didn't have to worry. "I will come looking for you tomorrow just make sure you stay on this path or I won't find you." Jaune turned away to leave only to hear Ozymandias chuckle.

"Who do you think you are ordering around." He didn't say anything as the faintest of smiles formed on his lips before he took off running only passing a glance over his shoulder as he saw a pillar of light strike the ground before Ozymandias. He knew that she would be fine, but it didn't stop his worry. He simply did as Ozymandias told him and ran. He ran all the way back to his village to tell them that there may be Grimm coming. It took him 20 minutes but when he got there he told the town guard how he saw some Beowulf's and Ursa but left out the part about Ozymandias. He didn't tell them how many or how bad it was because he knew they would understand the risk of simply seeing a few Grimm so close to a village.

He wasn't surprised when he heard a guard's rifle go off as they turned just in time to see a Beowulf's body begin to fade. The guard quickly pushed him away telling him he did good in telling them and he should go home. He just sighed and did as they said. But he couldn't stop thinking about Ozymandias and if she was ok. He didn't know why he was worried seeing as he knew she had the power to kill the horde of Grimm he saw but he just couldn't help being worried. He left her even if she had told him to he still felt bad about it. But he made sure or at least he thought he made sure to hide that concern. Sadly, he didn't do it well seeing as his mother and sisters all pestered him for what he was worried about.

He tried to play it off but they didn't let it go and he spent some of the night with his little sister Lily. "Come on Jaune what's wrong, you keep looking out the window. What're you looking for?"

Jaune sighed as he turned from looking at the night sky to his little sister who was sprawled out on his bed holding a comic over her head. She had shoulder length light blonde hair. She was dressed in a light green night shirt that was a size too big and sleeping shorts. He stood up from his spot on the window seal and walked over to her before falling on the bed next to her. She shifted moving a little to the side to give him some room as they laid next to each other. He looked over the comic as she moved it so he could see it too.

"Lily can you and the others stop saying I'm worrying. Because I'm not, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing's bothering me." Jaune stretched his hands over his head before wrapping one around her. She rolled her eyes at him simply trying to push away from him but stopped when she couldn't move.

"Come on Jaune, me and everyone else know when you're worried. You have the habit of looking into the distance. Mom calls that your tell." Jaune groaned at this rubbing a hand over his face before giving his sister a hug.

"Yeah well you should just ignore me. What I'm thinking about isn't too important." Lily pushed her elbows into his gut making him wince backing away from her. She smiled before turning over and sprawling herself out over his stomach as she set her comic down on his nightstand. He sighed at her before resting his arms behind his head. She didn't say anything else before standing up and moving to his rooms door.

"I'll ignore you for now but mom says you shouldn't keep things from family so if you're still upset about something tomorrow, talk with us. At least that's what mom says you should do." Jaune tossed a pillow at her which made her step to the side dodge it before sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not upset, now go to bed!" Jaune couldn't help smiling at his sister's behavior as she tossed his pillow back to him before waving and closed his door. He turned onto his side and looked out his rooms window again watching the shattered moon slowly raise. He couldn't help but wonder what happened with Ozymandias again before his mind shifted to wondering why she had such a weird name. He chalked that up to him being tired seeing as he just saw what looked like a boat make its way past the moon. 'I must really be tired if I'm seeing things.' He shook his head and turned over again before falling asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune woke up in the morning just as the sun came up. He went through his morning routine before running downstairs to see his mom finishing up making some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. His mom had long light blonde hair tied back into a bun, some of her bangs hanging down around her face. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants with a t-shirt that said "best mom" on it. Even dressed like she was she still looked surprisingly beautiful. He smiled at the sight of her before snatching himself some toast and bacon.

"I will be back in a few hours mom. Save me some eggs and bacon." Jaune quickly gave his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning and running out of the kitchen to the front door only to stop when his mom shouted at him.

"Be careful! Your father called saying the town guard were warned about some Grimm nearby so don't leave the village! He said he would be on the town walls all day just in case there's a threat!" Jaune paused knowing full well he had to go to the bridge outside the village to find Ozymandias. 'Right I guess it's a good thing I never told her about the Grimm chasing me.' He quickly shook his head before leaning back into the house.

"I'll be careful mom!" He shouted before running out of the house towards the town. It took him 10 minutes before getting to the village. He went through seeing a few guards walking around watching the tree lines around the village. He went through passing by a few stores and a few people talking about how there were Grimm yesterday. He worried about the concern in their voices but when the guards walked by telling as many people as they could to calm down, that the threat was gone and that a Huntsman dealt with the threat. Jaune could only assume that was them talking about his dad. He walked out of the village down towards the river. He made sure no guards saw him. He knew if they did they would stop him. It was probably because the path to the river was outside the village limits.

Lucky for him he was used to walking out when the guards weren't looking. Though it was harder seeing as they were worried about the Grimm, but he still passed through without being seen. Which kind of worried him about how serious they took their jobs. He shook his head figuring the guards were just being lax because his father was there. He made his way down the path outside of the village before coming up to the area he first saw Ozymandias. The path still had burn marks from the crazy beams of light Ozymandias brought down. He had no idea how she did that but he didn't care now. He quickly turned to look around at the burned husks that once were trees. Most where gone but some still stood and the path was certainly just the same as the deep burn lines and circles stood out in the forest path.

Jaune scratched the back of his head at the sight, not sure what he should do. He wondered if he should follow the path of destruction but didn't want to get caught by a stray Grimm even if he believed that Ozymandias had either scared them off or just killed them all. He thought it over for a second before taking a deep breath and mustered the courage to walk into the forest and follow the destruction. That was till something caught his eye past the tree line. It was a small glint of something gold. He looked to where the glint came from before seeing some movement. He chuckled and shook his head. 'Well good thing Ozymandias actually stayed near the path.' He smiled before taking off through the trees towards her. Only the moment he got about half way towards her he realized that it wasn't Ozymandias.

He stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at the person before him. It was a woman who looked to be around 18 years old or maybe 20 just like Ozymandias. Only difference was this woman had light skin and long blonde hair. She was dressed in an incredibly short black shirt with long sleeves that only reached the lip of her breast. The underside of her breast where exposed as was her belly. Along her body though she had red tribal tattoos covering her stomach and the side of her waist. Over the top of her right arm she had a golden gauntlet with a large golden pauldrons over her shoulder. She had a golden bracelet on her left arm. She was dressed in a pair of short shorts that were cut open in front of her thighs but had an x-crossed string holding them together on both legs. Around her waist were golden tassets with a red waist cape. On her legs, she had thigh highs with leg armor that reached just as high.

Jaune was frozen both in surprise and awe. He felt the same thing he did when he saw Ozymandias. The woman before him was beautiful but her beauty wasn't the same as Ozymandias'. This woman had a kind of beauty that seemed to scream power, but what was most striking about her were her deep red eyes. He couldn't help staring at her before she turned around looking away almost like she hadn't seen him. Then he realized he was hidden from her sight by the trees. He shook his surprise off before he took note of something on the ground moving just behind the woman. He leaned forward to see what it was when he saw what looked like some sort of mouth thing with two legs lifting itself from the scorched earth. He noticed quickly that it was a Grimm, one he hadn't seen before. Jaune noticed the woman moving away but the Grimm started to move towards her.

He didn't know what made him move as he quickly sprinted forward towards the woman throwing himself between the Grimm and the woman. "Look out!" Jaune shouted just as he saw the beast jump. He dove forward towards the woman without thinking as he saw the things jaws open, its raptor like legs coming down towards him. He closed his eyes as he felt himself fall back into the woman expecting the Grimm to rip him apart. Only that never happened as he heard what was like a knife cutting through a steak. He heard the woman he was leaned back against huff as her hand fell to his shoulder gripping it tightly. He yelped and his eyes snapped open. He saw the sight of the Grimm fading into nothing as it rested on top of a sword that was just floating in a golden pool of light. He was shocked by this but shook the shock before he looked up to see the blonde woman staring down at him. Her eyes were sharp but not a glare just yet.

Jaune couldn't help impersonating a fish for a second before quickly clearing his throat. "Um, I'm sorry, but are you ok?" The woman simply raised a brow questionably at him.

"You ask if I am ok when you are the one who was in danger? Now tell me what makes you think you have the right to be so close to me!" The woman quickly threw Jaune to the side. He stumbled but caught himself as he turned to the woman. He stood straight and patted his shirt down before looking back to the woman.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall on you. It's just when I saw that weird Grimm moving towards you I just acted, then I threw myself at you or really between you and the Grimm. I didn't want you to get hurt but I see that was completely pointless. Again, I'm sorry about falling on you."

The woman seemed genuinely surprised by his words as she looked him over and didn't seem impressed at all. She looked back to him tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You're a fool to throw your life away for a stranger. But I must say for you to muster the courage to not only defend me even though you know you are nothing." Jaune couldn't help wilting under her words feeling a little peeved but also understanding what she meant. She did step towards him as she looked him up and down again. "You tried to protect me, so then to give up your life up in hopes of saving mine is the same as giving me your life which means you belong to me." She paused as she chuckled. "Well everything in this world belongs to me already, even the people. You should know just who you belong to, my name is Gilgamesh, I am the King of Heroes. Now speak your name."

Jaune seemed confused by her words, but he shook his head as he looked over Gilgamesh before holding a hand out to her. "Um, my name is Jaune Arc and what..." Jaune didn't get to ask the question he wanted to when he noticed a shadow passing over them. He looked down to see that the shadow was in the shape of a boat. He looked to Gilgamesh to see her looking up to the sky. He followed her gaze to see a long boat with ores reaching out from the side making it look like the ship was swimming through the sky. "Well that isn't something you see every day."

Jaune noticed something moving along the edge of the ship only to watch the ship fade away into nothingness as something fell from it. The next thing he knew Ozymandias landed softly before him and Gilgamesh. She simply smiled at Jaune. "Well then I am glad to see you have returned Jaune, you will make a magnificent servant."

"Servant?" Both Jaune and Gilgamesh spoke at the same time the two sharing a look before turning to Ozymandias.

"Who said he is your servant? He belongs to me, and you have no such claim to him to call him your servant." Gilgamesh grabbed Jaune pulling him to her side while Ozymandias turned to her with a glare, her golden eyes glowing. Jaune yelped when he saw the glare before looking to Gilgamesh to see she had the exact same glare as her red eyes glowed just like Ozymandias'.

"Belongs to you? Please he is my servant and has been my servant. Who are you to speak up against the Pharaoh Ramses II, the King of Kings?!" Ozymandias let her staff form in her hand as she glared at Gilgamesh who simply scoffed at her.

"King of Kings you say, what arrogance! I am the one true King Gilgamesh and you dare take arms against me!" Jaune stared in shock as he saw several golden pools open behind Gilgamesh as swords, spears and axes slowly came out of them all aimed at Ozymandias or Ramses II. Jaune wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I wanted to waist my time again making a story I didn't have to. This time around I am making a story that really has no story because this is just complete and utter bullshit and for fun. It will be a comedy and it will be updated when I feel like it. Because it won't have plot for a long time and it will just be me messing around with two characters who are and aren't Fate characters because I can.**

 **So do leave a review telling me what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist in Fate

Chapter 2

Jaune had no idea what was going on, but one thing that he did know was that he was in one hell of a situation. He stared in complete and utter shock as countless weapons, ranging from axes, halberds, spears, swords, and polearms. He couldn't count the exact number of weapons, but he knew they numbered over a hundred. Turning to look back at Ozymandias he noticed she was glaring at Gilgamesh, not even flinching at the arsenal of weapons aimed at her. She held her staff at the ready, most likely to deflect the oncoming assault.

"Let Jaune go this instant and I may forgive you for trying to steal my slave!" Gilgamesh laughed, pulling Jaune closer as she glared at Ozymandias.

"Please, your slave!? He isn't yours! He is one of my possessions, and I shall not hand him over to you! Stand down and I might make your death painless."

Ozymandias' glare intensified before moving to step towards Gilgamesh only to jump back as several weapons buried themselves into the ground where she stood while several more moved towards her. She swiped her staff in front of her as a golden beam of light burned a line across the ground, knocking the weapons out of the sky. She quickly skids to a stop and raised her staff as a glyph formed in front of her, firing up into the sky and shielding her from several oncoming attacks. Gilgamesh huffed in frustration as she tightened her hold on Jaune. He winced and tries to pull her arm back so she didn't hurt him but he wasn't strong enough.

"I will give her this, as the famed Pharaoh Ramses II, she certainly deserves her title as one of the greatest heroes in history." Jaune looked up to Gilgamesh, surprised by her remark only to see her smirk. "Strong or not, I am still better than she is."

Several more portals opened appeared around her as she raised on hand, almost as if she were about to order a group of soldiers to open fire. Turning to look at Ozymandias he noticed she was glaring at each portal, eyes flicking around as if trying to figure out which ones she could stop or how she would dodge. Jaune had no idea what to do, he'd never seen such a shocking display of power, but he knew that if the fighting continued even a second more it might get out of hand and one of the girls would be hurt, or worse killed.

"Wait! Both of you, please stop!" His voice seemed to be enough to at least cause them both to halt their fight, turning their attention to him after his outburst. The sudden attention was a little unexpected and a somewhat nerve racking, but he pushed that aside. "P-please stop. You two shouldn't be fighting. I mean, can't we just sit down and have a proper conversation that doesn't involve either of you trying to hurt the other."

The sudden attention from the two beauties caused him to stutter. The two of them looked between each other before returning their attention back to him. There was a stunning silence that seemed to drag on as both woman watched him. He squirmed inside of Gilgamesh's grasp as he futilely attempts to escape. Gilgamesh simply loosened her grip before grabbing his collar and lifting him up into the air, now focusing her glaring on him.

"Who do you think you are to try and give orders to a King!?" His legs flailed slightly before he was thrown down to the ground, landing on his butt. Trying to get back to his feet he was pulled back by his hoodie, getting choked slightly by whatever caught him. He looked up to see Ozymandias glaring at him as she used her staff to pull him back towards her.

"She's right, do you really think you can order me around?" She cocked her hip to the side resting a hand on it as she raised a brow. Jaune stared in surprise before looking back to Gilgamesh who stood in a similar manner. He had no idea how his situation changed so quickly. He quickly shot to his feet, waving his hands around in front of him.

"Wait, calm down! I wasn't trying to order you two around, I just didn't want either of you to fight! Please just understand I don't want to see either of you hurt!" His words seemed to have an effect as both women stared at him curiously. Ozymandias was the first to speak up.

"You say you don't want us to hurt each other?" Jaune turned to Ozymandias only to regret that a second later as he saw her cupping her chin, revealing her breast. He turned away to not stare only to see Gilgamesh copying Ozymandias, though luckily without her breast being exposed. She looked back to him, tilting her head to the side.

"If you don't want either of us hurt, then what does that mean? Your words imply you care what happens to both of us." The question only confused him, but he nodded seeing as she wasn't wrong. He just didn't know why she was seemed like such a thing was impossible. She simply laughed before walking up to him. "If that's true than I can only assume it means you can't choose between which of us you believe is more worth the worry. It must be, because we are both great kings that you can't pick between one of us."

Jaune had no idea where Gilgamesh got that idea from, but that certainly wasn't the case. He opened his mouth to speak up only for Ozymandias to speak up for him.

"I see, if this is true, he must be torn between which one of us he wants as a master." Gilgamesh nodded at her before smiling. "But if anything I'm the one he shall pick."

Ozymandias scoffed at her words. "Please I am the one he will pick, I met him first. Right Jaune?" Both women turned to him as he shakes under their gaze. He looked between both woman before sighing.

"I'm sorry, but you two..." Jaune paused when both woman stepped closer to him, their eyes seeming to dare him to argue. He let his head drop with a small whimper. He knew he had no way of changing either women's minds. The only thing he could do was play along. "You two are correct, I can't pick which one of you will be my master. You both are just to magnificent for me to decide who I should follow. I'm sorry for being indecisive, I hope you can forgive me."

He looked back up to Ozymandias and Gilgamesh who nodded at his words.

"I see, well than if you can not chose now I shall not force you to." Ozymandias who pats him on the shoulder as if to reassure him. Gilgamesh quickly smacked her hand away though, before turning to him.

"While I understand your indecision I do not agree with it. You will have to pick one of us. To make that choice easier I shall not let you leave my side till you pick me!" Gilgamesh declared proudly with hands on her hips, chest puffed, and head held high. The only thing that was missing were blaring trumpets and lights shining down onto her. Jaune didn't know what to say, but again his chance to respond was stopped as Ozymandias just put herself in between the two, pushing her chest into Gilgamesh's.

"I see, you were thinking the same as me." Both woman smirked at one another as they chuckled lightly, pushing their chests together as if comparing their breasts. Seeing that the argument was pointless, as Ozymandias had the bigger bust, Jaune simply decided to remain quiet. He had no idea what was going to happen now with these two woman. One thing he knew for sure, was that his life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune slowly walked back to his house with Ozymandias and Gilgamesh close behind him. The two of them glared at one another, something they did the entire walk from the forest to his house. It made for a rather exhausting walk. While neither woman said anything the entire way, he was certain there was a silent argument going on between the two. He turned back to the two as they looked around his house.

"I must say I'm surprised, this house is surprisingly large."

Jaune just rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, I guess, seeing as you two will be staying here you should know, I happen to have a large family. I mean I have 7 sisters." He turned to the two, expecting them to be shocked like most others at the size of his family.

"I see, seven sisters. Does that mean you are the youngest? I knew a few families who aimed for a son like that. They tried as many times as they need to get the heir they wanted, is that the same circumstance for you?" Gilgamesh seemed to agree with Ozymandias' words as the two of them looked him over.

"No, I'm third youngest, I have a twin sister and a younger one. I think my parents just don't know how to use protection." He shook his head remembering the few times he heard his mother cursing his dad out for forgetting to use a condom. That had made for some weird nights, like the times he ended up coming out of the bathroom late at night only to see his dad getting kicked out of his room, with his mother cursing him out. It was really weird, especially when his dad was pantless and drunk. Dad was strange when he was drunk because he wanted to talk about his feelings and that was just a no-no. Especially when the man was pantsless.

Jaune was pulled from his thoughts though when he heard his mother's voice. "Jaune! Who are you talking too? Do we have guests?"

His mother's shadow could be seen on the hallway wall before him. He turned to Ozymandias and Gilgamesh who were looking into the same hallway. His mother stuck her head into the hall staring at him. She looked surprised as she stared at Gilgamesh and Ozymandias before quickly ducking back into the kitchen, the sound of dishes clanging, along with his mother cursing about not expecting him to bring home two girls, could be heard.

He wanted to be embarrassed like a normal kid, but he knew with the circumstance of why both women were with him. He was going to have a hard time explain the situation to his mother without her freaking out. Sadly though that wasn't actually going to be the worst of it. He heard the sound of his sister's, seemingly freaking from the second floor.

"Quick! Jaune brought home two girls, mom says one has huge breasts!" That was the first thing he heard before the sound of people falling over and shocked gasps. He quickly realized that he had forgotten all about the reactions he would get from his sisters. He also forgot his mother would call them about his two guests. He sighed as his sisters came rushing down the stairs from the second floor. There were only 4 of them, which would be a blessing if three of them weren't the only sisters he didn't want to be there.

"Hey, you all seem excited." Jaune looked over his sisters, who pushed each other around before stopping and staring at him in surprise, looking behind him at their guests. They all quickly straightened, up patting down their hair and clothes.

"Um, sorry. It's just, Jaune never brought home any friends before, let alone two woman. My name's Clarisse." The oldest sister spoke stepping forward. She had long, platinum blonde hair, tied back into a low hanging ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans combo that hugged her figure. "The three behind me are, May, her twin Beth, and Zoe."

Clarisse motioned at the three behind her who all waved. May and Beth were spitting images of each other, with shoulder length wavy blonde hair that was faded at the tips. The difference was their clothes, where May had a light green tank top and shorts, Beth had a long sleeved red shirt with jeans. Zoe was different than all three girls, with long messy dark blonde hair that looked like she just woke up. She had on a loose fitting top that ended just above her stomach, and a pair of sweatpants. The three girls all waved just as Jaune's mother came up behind them.

"Well hello, I see you've already met some of my daughters. I'm Isabel Arc." Jaune's mother walked up patting Clarisse on the shoulder. "Jaune, please introduce your friends."

Before he could even answer Ozymandias stepped in front of him and threw her arms out to her sides presenting her bare breast to his mother and sisters. "I am Ozymandias! The King of Kings and I am here to claim your son as my slave!"

The moment Jaune saw the wide eyed stares from his mother and sisters he knew just how screwed he was. Sadly it only got worse as Gilgamesh stepped forward pushing up beside Ozymandias. "Fool! If anyone has claim to him it's me! Gilgamesh the King of Heroes! Either way I already told you, he is one of my possessions! I will not let you have him!"

Ozymandias and Gilgamesh glared at one another. "Your possession? He is my slave!" Ozymandias put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest. The action made her breasts bounce just slightly and that seemed to make Gilgamesh angry as she huffed and reached a hand out grabbing one of Ozymandias' breasts.

"You think just because you have bigger breasts, that Jaune will choose you? If anything he would run away once he saw your breasts begin to sag." Jaune felt his jaw hit the floor at the shocking turn of events. He saw that his sisters and mother were mimic him. Jaune's mother quickly shook off her shock as she then glared at Jaune. He flinched and quickly covered his ears when his mother turned her glare to Ozymandias and Gilgamesh.

"STOP ARGUING NOW!" Gilgamesh and Ozymandias jumped at his mother's outburst. The two woman turned to glare at her only to pause when Isabel stepped up to both of them. "I want to know what the hell you two mean by SLAVE and POSSESSION?!"

Isabel spat, her voice dripping with venom as she looked between the two woman. There was a stark silence that was almost palpable that felt like it would drag on for hours, only for a voice to speak up behind Jaune. "What the hell did I just walk into?"

The group turned to see the patriarch of the Arc's, Jeremiah Arc, standing behind him with a completely befuddled stare. The man stood about half a head taller than Jaune, with longer, messy, blonde hair tied into a low hanging ponytail. He was dressed in a simple grey, long sleeved shirt, with cargo pants and boots. On top of that he had on some light armor. On his right shoulder he had a leather and metal pauldron that connected to a gauntlet that reached up his arm. On his shins he had simple leg guards and flexing plats that went over his boots. He was a tall, well built man that look imposing to most, but at the moment his image did him no good. He yelped when Isabel turned her glare onto him.

"Jeremiah, shut up!"

Jaune's father clamped his mouth shut and held his hands up in surrender. He slowly leaned down to Jaune and whispered. "What's happening?"

The only thing Jaune could do was shrug as he waved a hand at the three women in front of them. His mother had brought her attention back to Gilgamesh and Ozymandias. "Now, you two want to make claim to my son, I have no idea what sort of relationship you have with him. But when I hear you calling him your SLAVE or POSSESSION, I tend to have questions. Now. Talk."

Jeremiah slowly looked back at him. "Wait, slave? Are you into BDSM?" Jeremiah grunted in pain as his son dug his elbow into his side. He glared at Jaune before huffing. "You don't need to be embarrassed, I mean I'm actually jealous of you. Look at these girls. They are beyond sexy."

The moment the words left Jeremiah's mouth a pair of hands found themselves around his neck. Jaune flinched, having completely missed his mother lunging at his father. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias had looks of confusion as they turned around to see Isabel strangling her husband into unconsciousness. Once Jeremiah went limp in her grasp, she let out a satisfied sigh before turning back to Gilgamesh and Ozymandias.

"Now, where were we? Oh that's right, you two were about to tell me how you met my son." Isabel gave a small smile that sent shivers down Jaune's back. He looked to the two women that had earned his mother's ire only to see them staring impassively at her. The two shared a glare before turning back to his mother answering her question. Ozymandias was first, she told his mother exactly how they met. He didn't like that she told her about the Grimm, and how she saved him, but he figured Ozymandias knew his mother would see through any lies.

That didn't change how annoyed he was when his sisters swarmed him to see if he was ok. After Ozymandias told her side of the story, Gilgamesh told hers. Again his sisters looked him over when she mentioned how he tried to shield her from a Grimm; which was called a Creep from what his mom said. After the two women were done talking Isabel simply sat in silence. It creeped on for no more than a few seconds, yet it felt like hours to Jaune. Finally she spoke up addressing both woman before her.

"While I won't admit to knowing what either of you are thinking, I would like to guess at what you two mean by Slave and possession." The two kings shared a look before nodding. Isabel smiled at this as she took Jaune from his sisters and presented him to the kings. "I can only assume that you two have fallen in love with Jaune for trying to save you!"

Jaune wanted to die the moment his mother's words reached his ears. He couldn't help the blush at the idea of both beautiful woman falling for him, but he knew full well that wasn't the case. 'Damn it mom! Why must you think such absurd things?!' He wanted nothing more than to bang his head into a wall till it split open. Especially when both Gilgamesh and Ozymandias began laughing at his mother's words. Yeah, his life sucked. Gilgamesh stepped forward, getting right in front of Jaune and his mother. Jaune hadn't realized till just now that she was actually a few inches shorter than him. Same for Ozymandias. He had thought they were taller. When he saw them the first time it felt like they were towering goddesses.

Something he would never admit out loud, out of fear of being laughed at. Still Gilgamesh came up to him, the top of her head reaching his lips as she looked up at him. He was able to smell her hair from how close she had gotten and it reminded him of rose petals. His mother behind him holding herself on her toes to look over his shoulder at her.

"You seem confused, I admit my interests are peaked with your son's willingness to sacrifice himself to save me. But I have not fallen for him. All I want is to keep my possession, my property, your son, to myself." Gilgamesh stated in a matter of fact tone, with a pleased smirk on her face only for it to fall when his mother chuckled at her.

"Oh please Gil, don't be shy. You don't need to be embarrassed to tell Jaune you fell for him. Just come out and admit your feelings." Gilgamesh seemed to recoil at his mother calling her Gil. She was about to speak up only for Ozymandias to step up pushing her to the side. Jaune looked down at Ozymandias to see she was a few inches shorter than Gilgamesh; the top of her head just reaching his chin. He was able to smell her like he had Gilgamesh, there was a stark contrast as Gilgamesh was like rose petals, while Ozymandias smelled of Lotus'.

"Now Mrs. Arc, you seem mistaken with something. I am not after your son for love. Jaune will be my slave, not her's. Either way, Jaune is the one to decide who becomes his master." Isabel gave Ozymandias the same reaction she gave Gilgamesh.

"Now, now, you two don't have to worry I'm not going to force my son onto you without his consent. What sort of mother would I be to do something so cruel." Isabel pulled Jaune away from the two women. "See, I think you two are just embarrassed to admit how you feel. I was the same when I met my husband."

Isabel threw a thumb back to her unconscious husband on the floor drooling.

"But I mustered the courage to tell him how I felt and I never regretted it. You two seem to be fighting for Jaune and I'm fine with letting you stay if you have nowhere else to go, and if you really want for him to fall for one of you." The two were about to speak up, only for Isabel to hold up a hand, stopping them. "But I have ground rules, the first is you don't let him get hurt trying to protect you again, the second is to refrain from using your powers within the house, and the third and most important rule. If I catch any of you acting out any sexually deviant acts, like BDSM, or any other sort of risky stuff I will not be happy. Am I understood?"

Isabel gave a evilly sweat smile that was able to actually make Gilgamesh and Ozymandias flinch in shock. Ozymandias spoke first. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't wish to be rude to you my host."

Gilgamesh seemed surprised at how easily Ozymandias gave in, but when she got a second look at Isabel's smile she simply sighed in content.

"I hate to be ordered around, but I will concede to your rules."

Isabel seemed satisfied with that answer before turning back to Jaune. "There you have it Jaune, they can stay and you can choose which you love in due time. But when your father wakes up you'll talk with us about you hiding you fondness for BDSM and being a slave."

Jaune blanched at his mother's words as she dragged Jeremiah off into the house. He slowly looked back to his sisters who were all shaking their heads at him. "Jaune, it's a shame that you've become such a deviant. Who would've thought our own brother would have a secret nudist girlfriend who called him her slave and another secret sex friend who's into BDSM? We can't let the village hear about this, they might start thinking we're into the same stuff."

Jaune wanted to hang himself at his sister Clarisse's words. He hoped they were teasing him and didn't actually think he was some sexual deviant, because if they did he was going to have a lot of problems. He watched his sisters leave before looking back to the two people responsible for his blight. Ozymandias and Gilgamesh didn't seem the least bit bothered by his mother or sister's claims. Ozymandias turned to him and smiled.

"Care to show us to the rooms we shall be staying in?" Jaune just sighed and nodded. 'My life is only going to get more complicated from here on out.' \

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I went off and did another chapter for this story. You know I am surprised so many people like this story even though I said this story has no plot people seem to be happy about this. If I knew plotless stories got so much attention I would have made this story sooner.**

 **So do leave a review telling me what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 3**

Jaune hated his life. He really hated it. Currently he was stuck sitting in the kitchen as his father tried explaining the dangers of BDSM. He slowly banged his head into the counter while his father kept on talking. 'Someone kill me!' Jaune thought in frustration as he groaned, just as his father finally finished talking.

"… and that's why you should always have a safe word." Jeremiah said clapping his hands together, smiling at his son seemingly happy with his speech.

"Dad, I hate you. I really hate you." Jaune watched his father deflates at his words. "I told you already, I am not into BDSM! You and mom are misinterpreting everything that happened! Yes, Ozymandias calls me her slave, and yes Gilgamesh says I belong to her, but that does not mean I'm into BDSM or that I'm a masochist. Because I'm neither of those!"

Jaune slammed his hands onto the counter in anger as his father sighed disapprovingly. He didn't say anything as he turned to the doorway of the kitchen. His mother stood shaking her head at him. "Jaune you can deny the truth all you want but it won't matter. Now go and keep your guests company, I feel they don't like to be kept waiting."

Trying to find a reason to argue, Jaune admitted defeat and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, believe what you want. But I'll prove to you that you're wrong."

He stormed off past his mother, quickly heading up to his room. He paused when he passed his sisters rooms and over heard them talking about what they should do if they accidently walk in on him and his masters when they are having their way with him. He wanted to storm into the room and tell them that wasn't going to happen, but just silently threw a tantrum in the hall as he tried ripping his hair out. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and went into his room. Once inside he froze in confusion noticing that his room had been changed. His bed was on its side pushed against the far wall with his desk right next to it.

In the center of his room now sat a bed that was about two times the size of his queen-sized bed. Gilgamesh was laid out on the large red bed, leaning back against an assortment of pillows. She had discarded her armor somewhere while she was now in her black short shorts and long-sleeved top. She had a golden plate of fruit next to her, slowly picking some grapes and eating them in a very seductive manner. Jaune couldn't help himself from staring at her smooth legs, going up to her abs catching the sight of some of her breasts before quickly locking his eyes on her face.

Gilgamesh turned to regard him for a second before glaring at him. "Finally, I don't like waiting for others! I am a king after all, do not make me wait again." Jaune flinched the sharpness to her words. "Listen well, I require a bath so I hope this place at least has a bath appropriate for someone like myself."

Jaune wanted to ask what Gilgamesh meant, only for Ozymandias to speak up shocking Jaune. "A bath sounds wonderful!" He spun around to see her sitting on a couch he knew didn't belong to him. "I have yet to bath in two days, please show me to the bath I truly need it."

Jaune blushed as Ozymandias stood up grabbing hold of him. This inadvertently exposed her breast, and the proximity didn't do Jaune any favors either. 'Damn you, teenage hormones!'

"I-I'll show you two to the bathroom." Stuttering, he quickly moved out of Ozymandias' grasp. He waved her and Gilgamesh out of the room. They went down stairs and to the back of house where there was a large bath. It was close to being a bathhouse with its size. The room looked to fit at least 12 people. The bathtub in the middle was large enough to hold more than 8 people while there were 6 shower heads on the left wall. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias looked around the bath.

"I must say, I'm surprised you have such a large bath in your house." Gilgamesh's did little for Jaune as he went over and started to run the bath.

"You shouldn't be surprised, I told you I have 7 sisters. After me and my twin were born, my dad thought it would be better to expand. There are only 4 single showers and then this large bath. The first shower is in my parent's room. The second and third respectably belong to the four oldest girls who share them. The final shower is mine, seeing as I out grew bathing with my sisters when I was 12. Though I still think it was weird I bath with them for that long." Dipping his hand in the water to test the temperature. The bath seemed to be heating up nicely. "Either way, this is the main bath so you two can use it as you wish..."

As he turned around he noticed Gilgamesh and Ozymandias had completely discarded their clothes. Quickly spinning sputtering, a deep blush formed on his face. "W-w-what are you two doing?!"

Gilgamesh turned to him with a brow raised. "What does it look like, we're preparing to bath." She frowned as she turned to Ozymandias. "While I rather not share this bath, I do not see much problem bathing with a fellow king."

Ozymandias seemed pleased with Gilgamesh's complement. "I see no problem bathing with you either." All the while Jaune kept his back to the nudist duo, not wanting to stare. He had enough trouble trying to keep himself exited before, now this!

"I-I guess that's fine, but let me leave first." Slowly trying to make his way to the exit, he made sure to keep his back to the pair, only to feel a hand grab his shoulders. His body lurched back as he was spun around. He quickly looked up at the ceiling as Ozymandias held him in place.

"Where do you think you are going? You are my slave, it is your job to bath your master." Those words did nothing to quell the blush that spread across his face.

"W-what?! I-I can't do that, it should be fine if you handle this on your own." His attempt to escape her grasp failed as she held him firmly in place.

"She's correct. It's your job to serve us, which means you bath us." Gilgamesh chimed in as she sat on the rim of the tub waving her hand in the water as it filled up. "Now undress, it's rude to stay dressed in the bath."

Jaune had no idea how this turn of events came about, but he knew it wasn't normal. At least not his standard of normal. Still he knew there was no way either of his "masters" were going to let him leave. So, he did as they told him. Though he made sure to keep covered with a towel around his waist out of modesty. It seemed neither women cared all that much as Gilgamesh sat in the bathtub, arms wide and on full display as she leaned against the side. Ozymandias was no different as she sat before one of the shower heads right next the tub. She sat on a stool as she tried to figure out how the shower head worked.

Jaune stood to the side, doing his best not to stare at either woman in hopes of keeping himself from staring too long. He probably doubted they would care if he stared. Problem was, if he stared too long he may not be able to control his lower body too well. He passed a glance to Ozymandias as she held the shower head spinning it in hand. "You turn the nobs at the sides to get them on. Be sure not to make it to hot or you'll burn yourself."

His hands were kept in front of him holding his towel, just in case it came loose. She turned to him and looked at the nobs before smiling. "Why don't you help me?"

Her question seemed innocent enough with a smile like that as she held the shower head out towards him. Jaune did his best not to stare at her breast when he reached over to take the shower head. He took it and quickly reached down, turning on the hot water. As he did he made sure to not let the shower head spray Ozymandias. The water came on in a sputter at first, when it became a full spray Jaune handed it to Ozymandias for her to use, but she simply pushed it back to him. "I said help me. Giving it back doesn't help."

Her words, while soft, were sharp and he could tell she wasn't going to let him argue. Admitting defeat, he pulled a stool up and sat down behind her. He slowly began to wash her hair, remember all the times he did this for his younger sister. He even remembered the times he and his twin bathed together. He couldn't help smiling as he remembered how all his sisters had made the mistake of getting shampoo in their eyes. Reaching over he grabbed the shampoo from the rack, now that her hair was damp. As he applied it he didn't consider that he could get shampoo into her eyes. She yelped, reaching a hand and started to rub her right eye.

"Ow, what is this infernal substance! It burns my eyes!" Jaune cursed and quickly grabbed her hands.

"Stop rubbing your eyes, that'll only make it worse." Batting her hand away he quickly began to clean the suds out of her eyes. "Why didn't you close your eyes?"

Finishing cleaning her eyes out, she shook her head almost surprised. Her glared terrified him as he complemented running away. "What was that substance? It smells nice, but it nearly made me blind!"

Her reaction only caused him further discomfort as he shook a little. "U-um, that was shampoo, don't you know about shampoo?" Ozymandias shook her head and Jaune realized his mistake. "So, you didn't know? That's weird, I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. Well shampoo cleans your hair and makes it smells better. Also, it won't make you blind, it just burns when it gets in your eyes."

Ozymandias seemed surprised by this news before looking at the bottle of shampoo. "I see, well next time warn me!"

Jaune agreed as Ozymandias let him continue to wash her hair. After he finished she made him scrub her back before she stepped into the tub. Gilgamesh came out and decided it was her turn. It was by far the most unusual day he ever had. After the bath, they got dressed and Jaune's mother called them to dinner. Deciding it was best to let the girls go ahead he stayed behind to take a few minutes to calm down after the bath. Mostly because Gilgamesh and Ozymandias made him sit with them in the tub. It was fine till Ozymandias pulled him over to her, then he got pulled by Gilgamesh, both of which having a tug of war with him in the tub.

That turned into a big mess, especially since he hadn't been able to stop looking at both woman and their… assets. He hated his hormones for being so difficult to control. So, afterwards he spent some time out in the yard swinging a wooden sword to keep his mind from wandering. God knows if Ozymandias or Gilgamesh caught him in such a compromising position he would be very embarrassed and humiliating. When he calmed down he went in and had dinner with everyone. All his sisters had come home and his parents had introduced their guests to them.

His sister Lily seemed to really like Gilgamesh. Why? He didn't know but she seemed to like her red eyes. Jaune could understand why Lily liked her eyes so much, their bright red glow was mesmerizing. However, the same could be said for Ozymandias' gold eyes. They were just as mesmerizing as Gilgamesh's. Gilgamesh didn't seem all to taken with Lily, but found her amusing in how she so easily tried to talk with her. She remarked about Lily reminding her of someone from her past. Jaune wasn't listening to much due to a more pressing matter. His older sisters went on to talk in whispers about him being into BDSM. That sucked, especially when his twin, Jeanne, got ahold of this information. She wanted an explanation and wouldn't listen to his excuses.

The night ended with Lily asking him what BDSM was and his mother glaring at his sisters. His night had been something else, to say the least. Now he found himself laying on the floor of his own room while Ozymandias and Gilgamesh slept peacefully in their respected beds. Well Ozymandias' was more of a nice coach, but it still worked like a bed. All he got was a nice pillow as a thank you for the bath. The rest was his old stuff, which he always liked, but the pillow Gilgamesh gave him was like a damn cloud, and it was amazing. He almost wanted to sneak into Gilgamesh's bed to see how comfortable it was.

Choosing self-preservation over comfort, he satisfied himself with the super nice pillow. He already felt sleep taking him as he let the pillow envelop him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Swinging a wooden sword both to practice some sword play and distrace himself from his last bath with his "masters". 'Damn it, do they both be so hot!? And why do I have to wash them!?' Thoughts of frustration clouded his mind as he clumsy swung too far, slamming the pommel of the wooden sword into his leg. It stung like a bitch and he fell with a Charly horse. "Son of a!" His shouts of frustration only to hear a chuckle from behind him.

He rolled over rubbing his leg to see his gorgeous "masters" standing on the second story porch, watching him. "If that's the best sword play you got, no wonder you ran from those beasts."

Gilgamesh smiled as she leaned onto the railing, a chalice in one hand as she sipped from it. It's been little over 2 weeks now since Gilgamesh and Ozymandias started living with him, and while things had calmed down since the first couple days with his sisters constantly talking about him being into BDSM and even teasing him. It sucked, but they quickly got bored with that and went onto other things. He didn't know what, but he didn't like it seeing as they kept it a secret from him.

Still the last few days had been nice, save for his sister's secret and the times Gilgamesh and Ozymandias took him into the bath. He didn't think those would get easier, so that was odd. Really the worst thing he had to deal with was his stupid teenage hormones and his proactive mind. He'd taken to practicing his sword play again. He thought he was getting better, but considering Gilgamesh's words just now he didn't think that was true.

"Well, sorry to say, but I'm not really trained in all this sword stuff, but hey no reason not to try." Jaune said standing up as he rubbed his leg, only for a sword to come crashing to the ground before him, making him yelp in shock. He jumped back staring at the sword.

"I will admit, training is good, but that wooden sword will become useless when you get used to its weight. That's probably the lowest treasure I own, but a sword always has its use. Take it and practice your swing. I think it'll prove more useful than that feeble old stick you're using." Jaune stared at the sword before looking back to Gilgamesh as she simply took her place on her fancy golden seat, next to Ozymandias who watched him from the balcony. He looked back down to the sword and wondered what he should do. While he agreed with Gilgamesh about using a real sword, it didn't change his shock at her giving him something.

He shook his head and took the sword only to find it a lot harder to pull out of the ground then he thought. He had to use both hands and put his back into to get the blade out. When he did he realized just how heavy a real sword was. Yes, he used his father's sword a few times when he passed out sleeping with it in the living room, but the sword Gilgamesh gave him had much more weight. He looked back to Gilgamesh, curious as to why she gave him the sword.

"I'm happy at the gesture, I don't think I'm someone worth using one of your treasures. Even if it is the lowest of them." He'd come to learn how to talk to Ozymandias and Gilgamesh over the weeks he spent with them, especially when it came to Gilgamesh's gifts. Those normally came with some sort of catch in a way. The bed wear was gifts thanks to the baths, she never gave anything for free.

"You serve me, why would I let you be weak? I want you to at least meet my standard of worth. You are a sad weakling who seems to be all too willing to get himself killed." The words stung as he held a hand up stopping her.

"I understand, and I fully agree with you, but please I already have low self-esteem. I'd rather it not get any lower. What good am I to you as a sad moping teen who can't do anything, but pity himself." Ozymandias seemed to find this amusing.

"Come now, don't demean yourself. You're more than some self-pitying fool. But I agree with Gil, we need you to be more than you are. As of now we'll teach you. Yes, this is a wondrous gift I know, but we're Kings. There's no reason for us to simply let you be as you are when you can be more." Ozymandias exclaimed waving her arms above her head happily. Jaune blushed still not used to Ozymandias being topless like she is, but he'd come to not stare at her breast... too much. He turned away scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that's very kind of you, but what sort of teaching are we talking about. I doubt I can call forth crazy powerful pillars of burning hot light or make golden portals that hold crazy powerful stuff." The kings seemed to take this a praise holding her chalice up into the air.

"That is something, you'll learn in due time, just you wait. For now, practice your swing." Gilgamesh finished by downing her chalice in one go. Unsure on how he should feel about the vague and slightly scary feeling Gilgamesh's words had, he simply did as she asked and began to swing the sword. His life was going to get even weirder than it was. He'd been wondering what that weird feeling he has been having was, it was like a tingle in the back of his neck? He passed a glace up to Ozymandias and Gilgamesh to see them drinking again happily, but he still had a weird feeling, almost like he was being watched. He wasn't sure why but he figured it didn't matter. It was probably his nerves and fears for what may happen when Gilgamesh and Ozymandias began to teach him.

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I went off and did another chapter for this story. Well now i should answer a question that i have been asked several times now. see people think because i use names that are the names the Saber faces have that Jaune's sisters are Saber faces, i must tell you that you are wrong. sorry i do apologize for you people who were hoping those guys to be the saber faces. also i have one request for you little readers. see i would like for some of you happy readers, see i would like those of you who want me to throw in a genderbend Iskandar to PM me with possible Genderbent Fate servants. i already found a few that just seem amazing and i love but i only have like 10 maybe less maybe more i can't count them now. but i do need to see more to see what i want. please PM me with those happy little Genderbent Servants.**

 **So do leave a review telling me what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 4**

Jaune fell to the ground panting as a bead of sweat ran down his face. The sun shone down atop him almost taunting him with its heat.

"Get up Jaune, you're not done! You must move this block another 100 feet before you've finished this set!" Ozymandias shouted from the shade of a nearby tree. Jaune turned to try and glare at her but couldn't muster the strength to even scowl. His body hurt and he needed to catch his breath but he wasn't going to give up. He pushed himself to his feet and turned to look at a giant stone block that was 4 by 3 feet with a rope tied around it. The ropes other end was at Jaune's feet. He scooped it up with a groan and began to pull the insanely heavy block of stone. Under the stone block was a wooden sled that made it easier to move but didn't help much. Jaune planted his feet into the ground and pulled the rope towards him one hand over the other making the block get closer and closer.

Jaune hated doing this, but he knew he had to because it was, as Ozymandias put it, training. It's been little more than 3 months since Ozymandias and Gilgamesh began living with Jaune and his family. His mother and sisters had gotten pretty used to having the two women around, not bothered by their presence like they had been originally. Though his sisters and mother constantly tried to get Ozymandias to put a shirt on. They failed every time as Ozymandias argued that to completely cover her body would be bad for both the clothing that would hold in the heat and that a king such as herself should never hide her body. She would say a king's body is to be presented to all as something to be admired and worshiped. Jaune knew more than a few men in the village who would agree with that sentiment for all the wrong reasons.

Ozymandias had fought back against any sort of clothing Jaune's family tried to give her. Gilgamesh was different, she would often look at any clothing provided for her as gifts, if only bad gifts. She accepted them only to constantly remark about how bad they were. It made him mad but when Gilgamesh would show off the clothing she had and how soft and well-made it was he could understand why she didn't hold normal clothing in high regard. Still made him upset when she insulted his sister's 'gifts' as she called them. He had actually snapped at her about that, something he regretted immediately. The training Gilgamesh had originally started him on was simply practicing his sword play with her. She was surprisingly good. He had thought she wouldn't be a good swordswoman but he was so wrong. She was probably able to beat his father in a straight duel, which wasn't a small feat.

After he snapped at her, she ended up doing two things that made him regret his words. First, she took back the amazing pillow she had let him use when she first arrived. Jaune had come to love that pillow and didn't think he could sleep without it. Sadly, he was forced to do so for a week after snapping at Gil, and she turned the level of her training up a notch. She ended up shooting at him with her weird golden portal things which ended with Jaune almost losing an arm, leg and eye once or twice during the training. Had it not been for that weird medicine she gave him he might've died. Still that sucked and he was certain he could still fill the sting in his arms and legs from where the different weapons cut him. He quickly realized he shouldn't talk back to Gilgamesh or Ozymandias for fear of what she may do.

He didn't want her to get angry and change her training as well. Her training had already been bad enough. She had made him carry logs, which was hard seeing as a single long had to weigh 60 pounds and she made him carry it on his shoulders walking in a circle for hours on end. After that she made him do squats with the logs before moving on to having him build her actual pyramids. He has only just finished one which had to be 8 feet tall and 20 feet all around. So, he didn't want to make her mad either. Now while some bad things had happened in the last few months some good things came out of it. He got his pillow back after Gilgamesh got tired of punishing him, he'd gotten better at sword play, and he slowly began to gain muscle. His sword play was really getting so good that even his father remarked on him improving, which made him happy.

Now the other thing that made him happy were the muscles he had. As he pulled the stone block towards him he could feel the muscles in his arms, back, and chest all flex. Something he never felt before. He had already been well built for a healthy teenage boy, but now he was stronger. Not in an over muscular kind of way, but a more proper athletic sort of form. Gilgamesh remarked that she would train his body till he had the muscles of a god. Ozymandias agreed with that, which sounded weird but didn't truly bother him. He liked the fact that he was finally strong, but that still left him bothered. So what if he had muscles? He didn't have the skill or experience of a Huntsman so that left him next to useless. He still had ways to go, and with the new-found strength he just might be able to get into Beacon next year.

Another odd benefit was that he was slowly controlling his hormones when he was forced to bath with Ozymandias and Gilgamesh, but only a little. He was worried he was getting blue balls since he didn't have any time to be alone. He didn't want to think about that though seeing as each time he was in the bath he just had to focus on not getting an erection.

He continued to pull the stone block along more than content with building another Pyramid for Ozymandias if it kept his physique up. He wondered what sort of muscle training Gilgamesh had in store for him as well. He pushed the thoughts aside and went on with his training.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune woke to the sound of whispering. He cracked an eye open only to wince as sunlight struck him from the window. He rolled over and cracked his eye open again only to still wince as light shone through a small crack in his door as it was left slightly open. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet to look around. Ozymandias and Gilgamesh were both sleeping still and he wouldn't dare wake them. He silently made his way to the door of his room and slipped out only to hear and assortment of gasps before his little sister Lily spoke up.

"Jaune! You're awake! What are you doing up so early!?" Lily asked in a panicked whisper as Jaune turned around to look at her. He cocked a brow questionably before seeing each and every one of his sisters standing in the hall all looking like deer's in a headlight. He let his gaze pan over each of them before returning it to Lily.

"I woke up to whispering. I wanted to know what was going on. I can only assume now that you're scheming something." He took several steps forward as he spoke only for his sisters to all take a step back. That confused him as he let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever it is you have planned, get it over with. It's not much of a secret now that I've seen you all mid scheme."

Lily let out a hurt gasp and pointed a finger at him only for his older sister, Clarisse, to slap a hand over her mouth and chuckled as she pulled Lily into her chest. "What are you talking about Jaune? Don't be so suspicious of us. We weren't scheming anything. Now quick go down and get ready for breakfast. We'll all be down shortly. Don't forget to wake your masters."

Clarisse ran into her room carrying a squirming Lily while his other sisters chased after her. Jaune had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit. He sighed and went down to the kitchen to help his mother set up for breakfast. It didn't take long, though he did wonder why his mother didn't want his help. Normally she would jump at any help offered. It was weird, so he just ignored it, not wanting to over think things so early in the morning. Once the table was set and breakfast was close to being done, Jaune went up to wake the two kings. The two woke fairly easily, even if they didn't want to. He led them down to get breakfast just as his mother set out some fresh plates of food for them. The two kings were more than pleased to be served first and happily took their meals. He expected them to complain about the food being bad but they both said they wished they had Jaune's mother as a cook back when they lived.

He still didn't understand what they meant by that, but it wasn't important. The morning went by quickly and the young man set off to continue his training. Gilgamesh unveiled her special muscle training for him, which was basically a super gold exercise machine. He didn't understand what was so special about it, but he did as she told him and used the machine. As he used it, he found the machine to work practically every muscle in his body till they all screamed bloody murder for him to stop. When he finally got out of the machine he couldn't stand and had to lay face down in the dirt to catch his breath.

"You only used it for 20 minutes. If this is all you can muster than you'll never get stronger!" Gilgamesh snapped glaring at Jaune only for him to force himself into a seated position.

"Forgive me, but we need to remember I'm not a Huntsman or as strong as you. So can you maybe cut me the tinniest bit of slack. Please, if not this training will kill me before I can actually be of use to you." Jaune said doing his best to hide his pain. Gilgamesh huffed at his reply and let him rest before making him go at the machine again. This went on till sunset with him switching places between training with Gilgamesh to training with Ozymandias. The two would constantly shout at the other for not training him the right way, each trying to one up the other. It was really something else, but Jaune could care less seeing as their ire wasn't pointed at him so he could exercise in peace. Once they were done and everyone went inside Jaune found his entire family waiting for them with a giant cake and presents.

"Happy birthday Jaune!" They all shouted together as Jaune stared at them in slight confusion before turning to look at a calendar on the wall. He looked it over and noticed it was his birthday. He had completely forgotten about it with everything his two masters were putting him through. He didn't care though as he turned back to his family with a smile.

"Happy birthday me." He said and walked up to the cake to see what was on it. He deflated a little, but let out a small sad chuckle. The cake read, '#1 Deviant'. "You guys really won't let the BDSM thing go, will you?"

He turned to his mother who shrugged as he fathers sat on the coach snickering. He shook his head and flipped his dad off before letting his family get on with their dorky antics as they all sang the birthday song. It was beyond crazy, especially how Lily kept changing the lyrics and messing things up. A minute-long song ended up lasting for almost half an hour with Lily leading it. Jaune couldn't help laughing the whole time, even joining in as he picked Lily up and danced with her for a little. Once it was all done he finally blew out the candles and was presented his gifts. Lily's was first. It was a long rectangular box which he opened up to find a guitar inside. He smiled at it before plucking the strings a few times to hear if it was in tune. He gave Lily a hug and thanked her before all his other sisters came up to give him an assortment of boxes.

The boxes weren't big, in fact they looked like jewelry boxes. He took his twin sister Jeanne's box first, slowly opening it to find a collar inside. He stared for what felt like forever before he closed the box and looked over each one of his sisters save for Lily. "Did you all get fancy bejeweled collars?" He asked calmly, pushing some wrinkles out of his pants.

"No, some of us got you a leash and ball gag." His sister, Zoe, said with a snicker only for Jaune to explode, attacking each one of his sisters. They all screamed and ran around as he chased each one of them cursing like a sailor. His sisters all laughed not even caring that they pissed him off. While he chased them, Ozymandias and Gilgamesh picked up several of the gifts and looked inside seeing the collars. Gilgamesh chuckled at this, making the birthday boy freeze in place as he held his sister Clarisse to the ground. He had a long loogy hanging from his mouth threatening to touch her as she squirmed underneath.

"You call this a collar? I won't even put this on a dog." Gilgamesh said striding up to Jaune as he sucked the loogy away so Gilgamesh didn't see it. She reached down grabbing hold of Jaune and opened a golden portal over her off hand letting what looked like a collar fall out of it. The collar was black and gold, with a single loop on it for a leash or chain to be attacked. Jaune stared in surprise then shock as he realized what was going to happen next. "This is a proper collar, and it will show who Jaune belongs to."

Gilgamesh clipped the collar around Jaune's neck. It closed with a click and he felt it tighten around his neck seemingly adjusting to fit him. He yelped in shock and quickly tried to claw the collar off only to not find any latch to remove it. Gilgamesh snickered, smiling in both a sultry and cruel fashion at him. "Now this is the proof of who you belong to."

Ozymandias came up, pushing her away with a scoff.

"Please, do you really think that gives you owner ship of him!? You must brand him with your mark to prove a slave is yours!" Ozymandias shouted before throwing a hand out towards Jaune. "Like this!"

There was a golden glow as a type of glyph appeared before Ozymandias. It shot out hitting Jaune, specifically the collar, as the glyph burned into the collar. The subservient blonde stared before looking up to both kings. "What just happened?" He asked only for Gilgamesh to explode shouting about how Ozymandias ruined one of her treasures as golden portals opened all around her. Ozymandias simply shot back that she was marking Jaune as her slave as the two argued before Jaune's mother stopped both of them with a single word. Both kings stopped as Jaune's mother calmed them down and warned them of what would happen if they destroyed her house. Somehow the two kings listened, but refused to meet each other's gaze, both beyond pissed with the other. Jaune sat unsure of what was happening or how he would get the stupid collar off his neck. The rest of the night was spent with his sisters laughing at him for being stuck in a collar, saying he was just one step closer to being the perfect slave.

He wanted to shout at them but couldn't knowing full well they were right. He was a slave, and he was stuck in a damn golden collar to prove it. He would need to find a way to keep it hidden from other people. All that matters now though was that he went to sleep. He was way too tired from everything happening as well as his training earlier in the day. He fell onto the floor of his room, pulling his pillow that Gilgamesh gave him close to himself, beyond satisfied with how soft it was. The pillow was practically heaven and he was happy to have it. He soon passed out with a satisfied smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune's birthday Gilgamesh and Ozymandias told him that his training would continue for another month before they test his skills and see if he truly is worth being their slave/property. Jaune didn't care about why they wanted to test him, he just cared about what the test was going to be. He hoped it wouldn't be too difficult or life threatening. His training continued and got harder each day till finally the day of his test came. Jaune stood within a small clearing in the forest dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a form fitting black under armor like shirt on that hugged his now muscular form very well. The soft humming of Gilgamesh's Vimana reached his ears from above. He looked up as Ozymandias and Gilgamesh stood at the front of their respective flying craft, Gilgamesh's beautiful golden space ship thing and Ozymandias' decorated boat.

"We arere about the same distance from your home that we were when you first met Ozymandias and I." Gilgamesh said casting a golden portal and giving Jaune a sword like she did each time they trained. "You must walk through the forest and return home on your own. We're no were near the village so no one will be around to help you. If you do not arrive by sunset you have failed the test and you're unworthy of being my property. But that doesn't mean I'll leave you to the slaughter. I'll collect you if you fail and you can go over to Ozymandias for I have no need for failures."

Gilgamesh's word struck hard, both because they scared him and they kind of hurt. He didn't like the fact he would be left in woods, or the fact that Gilgamesh would just discard him like that. He wasn't all too sure why that bother him so much though. Still, he had to survive and get home. If it was the same distance from his house to the bridge on the other side of the village was, then it shouldn't take him long. He even knew which direction the house was so he should survive just fine thanks to all the training Gilgamesh and Ozymandias put him through.

"Remember Jaune, there are Grimm in the forest. Be sure not to get eaten. I don't want to lose a slave so early into your servitude. What sort of master would I be if you died only 4 months in!"

Ozymandias shouted from her boat before waving goodbye leaving with Gilgamesh. Jaune rubbed the back of his head and turned to the forest. 'Well I best not disappoint my masters.' Jaune thought chuckling as he wondered why he actually considered them his masters. That was till he realized he had actually started considering them his masters. He groaned in frustration as he realized what that meant. 'Great. It's like Stockholm syndrome.' Jaune thought before thinking it wasn't that bad. He wasn't being tortured or treated too badly. He was just stuck in a tug of war with two super gorgeous kings, who were women. Yeah, his life was weird.

He shook the thoughts off and went on through with his test, ready to pass it with flying colors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah!" Jaune shouted diving to the side as a Beowulf lunged at him. He rolled along the ground coming back to his feet, clumsily spinning and splitting the beast in two before ducking and jumping back as an Ursa struck the ground where he'd been. He skipped backwards and slashed up splitting the Ursa's head in two before spinning on his heels as another Beowulf lunged at him. He cursed and tried to run away only for more Grimm to surround him. 'Come on! Why are there so many Grimm!?' Jaune thought in frustration before side stepping a slash from another beast and bisecting it with his sword, more than happy to see the creature fly away in two pieces. He slashed, dodge, rolled and weaved his way through the stupidly large horde of Grimm till his back smacked into a tree. His eyes widened in shock before an Ursa came down on him.

He slid down the trunk of the tree bracing his swords pommel against it as the beast fell forward skewering itself on the blade. He kicked the beast's body back with all his might to keep from losing his sword only for a Beowulf to come up beside him slashing out. He brought his sword up blocking the strike only to get sent flying over the ground of Grimm before smashing into the ground with a heavy thud as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He gasped and pushed himself back to his feet. He looked back over what couldn't be more than 100 Grimm, far too many for him to fight and survive.

"I really do have some bad luck." He said softly before straightening himself and glaring at the beast before him. He knew he couldn't run home and let the beast follow him or his family would be killed. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias would save them, but if those two weren't at home and still flying in the sky somewhere he didn't want to risk them not being there to protect his family. He was left with one option. To fight and pray to whatever god was out there that he survived. He took a deep breath and prepared for the beasts to charge. "I won't let any of you get past me and harm my family."

The words were more to himself than the beasts as they charged towards him only for a soft, yet almost serine voice to reach his ears from behind. "Your resolve is strong, but don't throwing your life away pointlessly."

The Grimm all froze even taking a step back away. He spun to see who was behind him. He froze on the spot mesmerized by what he saw. Before him stood a woman with pale white skin, almost like it was milk white. Soft yet cold ice blue eyes and long silky white hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders. She had a light set of red eye shadow around her eyes along with a golden circle earring on her left ear. Over her shoulders was a puffy fur like red cloak which had these golden suns designed circles hanging from it. She was dressed in a very form fitting black jumpsuit that was left wide open over her chest showing off her ample assets as well as what looked like an ornate red jewel embedded in her chest with several golden pieces shining, almost like the light from a sun. Along her jumpsuit was golden lines of metal like armor.

In her right hand was a long golden spear set with a type of pin wheel at the end. The woman gave off the same presence Jaune felt from Ozymandias and Gilgamesh, yet there was a sad cold feel to her even as Jaune felt the air heat up around him. The woman glanced at him making him flinch as those beautiful cold blue eyes acknowledged him. "What is your name boy?"

Her voice was soft yet there was this tone that made Jaune shiver. "I-its Jaune. Jaune Arc." The woman who stepped before him raised her spear towards the Grimm.

"I commend you for choosing to fight, but stay your blade. I, Karna, the Hero of Charity, shall strike down these beasts in your stead." Her voice seemed to take a cruel edge as she smiled at the beasts, the sunlight shining off the gold of her armor and her spear before the Grimm all howled in defiance. Karna's smile just grew. "Good, march to your own slaughter!"

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I went off and did another chapter for this story. Like I said before I have no idea what I am doing and this is just a fun story that I am going to be doing crazy stuff with to both gets laughs and show some sick action! But fear not I may just give this story a proper plot some day if my beta has his way with me! Innuendoes ahoy! But jokes aside I do hope to do more with this story but its just a side project I am doing to satiate my curiosity with a bunch of genderbent characters. but look a new hero takes to the field! How will this impact Jaune's life!**

 **So do leave a review telling me what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 5**

Jaune watched in amazement as Karna stood before a horde of Grimm, thrusting her spear forward and slashing out killing each and every beast that came her way. He'd only seen around 60 or more beasts, but it seems there were many more than he had thought there were. Still, watching each and every single one of them flock to their slaughter was amazing. The thing he found amazing was Karna herself. She simply took small steps each time she cut down the beast before her. Her spear spun around her body so quickly nothing could be seen other than the golden arcs. It was amazing to see, he couldn't help but be awestruck by the display.

It was a different type of awe to what he felt when he saw Gilgamesh and Ozymandias fight. It wasn't like Gilgamesh, who could destroy an army of Grimm with a snap of her fingers, or Ozymandias, who could bring forth a pillar of light that could scorch the earth. What was amazing about Karna was the skill and power she displayed. She gives off the same feeling Ozymandias does, almost like he was watching a bright fire. The more Karna moved forward the more the Grimm began to back away till finally no more dared to attack. The rest of the beast fled back into the forest, whimpering with their tails between their legs.

Once no more where in sight Karna lowered her spear and turned back to Jaune, who let out an impressed laugh and smiled.

"That was amazing!" He expected to get a smile, or even a nod of approval from Karna, only for her to stare at him flatly. The stare was cold, but not in a cruel way. More like someone trying to study him. It was weird and off putting, but at the same time he couldn't help being mesmerized by her cold heterochromia eyes. He cleared his throat before addressing her again. "I mean you were amazing. And I've seen some pretty amazing things recently."

He said hoping to at least get a reply from her. She simply walked up to him looking him over before nodding to herself and turning to leave.

"I appreciate the praise, but it isn't needed. Those beasts were of little threat. You would have easily beaten them yourself in time." Her tone was cold and emotionless. It almost made the young man deflate in defeat had she not added the last part. He scratched the back of his head nervously as Karna moved to leave.

"Um, wait..." Karna paused, slowly glancing back at him. "Don't leave, you saved me. Can I at least offer you a meal or something as compensation for your help?"

She turned back away from him for a brief second before nodding her head.

"That's alright, I'd rather not impose. You—" She began to refuse only for Jaune to stop her.

"Don't be like that. Trust me, you won't be imposing on anyone. Just say yes so we don't have to do some long song and dance before you accept. It'll be easier on both of us." She stared, slightly surprised, before nodding. "Good, come on. My house isn't too far from here."

He waved her to follow, and she did, if slightly reluctantly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The walk back to Jaune's house was filled with an awkward silence. He'd wanted to start a conversation with Karna, but he had no idea what to say. He could ask about her spear or who she was, but he couldn't. Each time he looked back to speak, something about Karna made him clam up. Maybe it was her cold exterior or the fact that he was being an idiot. He had no idea. He sighed to himself and tapped the guard of his sword in thought. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've been stuck around Ozymandias and Gilgamesh for the past 4 months! How can I still be awkward around a single woman?' He thought in slight distress before resigning himself to the fact he would forever be an awkward dork. That or he was over thinking things.

Still, he did wonder what it was that made it so hard to speak up around Karna. Hell, he'd been perfectly fine when he met her. What happened? Was it the fact he had just run from a horde of Grimm and the adrenalin had been affecting him or was it something else? For the mean time he shouldn't care, the best thing he could do was get home explain what happened and hope that Ozymandias and Gilgamesh weren't going to be angry about him surviving with Karna's help. Just as he thought this his house came into view and he finally talked.

"My house is right up ahead." He said making Karna turn to see his house just beyond the tree line ahead of them. She hummed at the sight before turning to Jaune.

"It seems big. Is your family of noble blood?" She asked surprising him slightly before he shook his head.

"No, I just happen to have a really big family." She nodded at his reply letting silence take hold again. He wanted to say more but felt it would be rude so he kept his mouth shut. The two moved on breaking the tree line directly into Jaune's back yard. He expected to be greeted by Ozymandias or Gilgamesh to berate him for taking so long to return, only for Lily to be the one sitting on the porch under an umbrella.

"Hey Jaune, welcome back!" Lily shouted waving an arm over one head before running off the porch to greet him. He waved back, confused and surprise before stabbing his sword into the ground and spreading his arms to catch Lily as she jumped at him. He caught her in his arms with ease before lifting her up over his head, holding her like she was a puppy.

"Lily? Where's Ozymandias and Gilgamesh?" He asked only for his sister to shrug.

"Don't know. Dad got mom to ask them something and the two left very angrily saying bad things about dad before telling me to wait for you..." She paused and hummed in thought. "Oh! Gilgamesh also said if I didn't see you in another hour to point the golden stick thing she gave me into the sky. I don't know what it does but it seemed really important."

Jaune sighed at his sister's explanation before shaking his head and setting her down.

"Well, that doesn't help me very much. Can you tell me how long ago they left?" His sister nodded her head happily as she held up bother her hands and presented 8 fingers to him.

"8 minutes ago." This made Jaune scratch his head, perplexed at what he should do. That was before a shadow passed over him. He turned to look up to see Ozymandias' boat and Gilgamesh's airships floating overhead only to see his father hanging from one of Ozymandias' ores, screaming. He was so confused by what he was seeing he didn't even pay attention to Lily as she began to ask about Karna and who she was. Jaune was too busy watching his father on the ore before he fell and came crashing down to the backyard.

The dust clouds his father made slowly began to fade as he crawled out of the small crater he made, groaning in pain. A few seconds later Ozymandias and Gilgamesh both jumped from their respected ships, landing on the ground glaring at Jaune's father.

"Next time you dare to request the aid of a king, make it a truly important matter! Not some trivial beast hunt!" Gilgamesh shouted crossing her arms over her chest as Ozymandias nodded in agreement beside her.

"Had this been q true hunt, we may have forgiven you for wasting our time. But instead you dare to ask us to fight some lightless beasts that are no true threat! If you were not Jau..." Ozymandias stopped mid shout as Jaune cleared his throat drawing the two king's attention. The two turned to him only to have their attention draw to Karna, who had now taken Lily into her arms, hugging her from behind. Lily hummed happily in her embrace. Ozymandias was the first to react as she stepped forward.

"Well, what do we have here? This presence? To think there was another who can be a Pharaoh. For who else could be the embodiment of the Sun. Tell me, who are you?" She asked as Karna looked her over before releasing Lily and giving a polite bow.

"My name is Karna." She spoke in the same cold tone she had given Jaune. For a moment he thought the two kings might find it insulting. Surprisingly neither addressed it as they were more drawn to her name.

"Karna, the invulnerable hero from India. This is certainly interesting. I must ask you do you know who you are address?" Gilgamesh spoke cocking her hip to the side as she placed a hand on it, pointing at Karna. She simply nodded at her words as she waved a hand towards Jaune.

"I heard him call your names when we arrived. The King of Kings, Ozymandias." She waved a hand at said person before holding her hand out as if presenting Gilgamesh. "And the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, ruler of the great kingdom Uruk."

Gilgamesh and Ozymandias both seemed pleased with the reply and presentation before they turned their attention to Jaune.

"Tell us, how did you come upon someone like Karna?" He gave a quick summary of what happened after the two kings left him in the woods. As he explained his father chimed in about the town guard having seen the Grimm as well, which was why he had asked Ozymandias and Gilgamesh to help. The two kings shut Jeremiah up with glares, making him slink away to hide in the house. Jaune worried that his dad would tell his mother about Gil and Ozymandias being mean to him, but figured the two might need a scolding by his mother for treating someone who is giving them a roof to sleep under in such a fashion. He just hoped she'd also stop with the damn BDSM jokes.

Once he was done the two kings simply nodded in reluctant acceptance to what they heard.

"Of course you would end up facing a horde. It's no different to how we met you." Gilgamesh nodded in agreement to her fellow king's words before looking to Karna.

"Karna, as thanks for saving this fool from facing those beasts I agree with his decision to treat you to a meal. I will permit such a thing." Ozymandias with her fellow king's decision. Meanwhile their shared property rolled his eyes. He stepped forward holding a hand up preventing anyone else from saying anything before him.

"It's great you two agree, but let's remember your guests in my parents' home. Being my masters doesn't matter. It's my parents who'll decide what's permitted or not." Jaune hoped the two kings would accept his logic, but he doubted it. Especially seeing as the two looked ready to argue, only for his mother's voice speak up.

"Of course, your father and I are going to permit it. What sort of mother would I be if I didn't treat the woman who saved my son's life to a meal? I would ask her to marry you if you weren't in your little relationship with Ozymandias and Gil." Everyone in the backyard looked up to the porch to see Isabel leaning against the railing with a bright smile. Jaune couldn't smile as he blushed at his mother's remark about marrying him off. He also found it really hard to look at Karna now, who simply nodded at his mother's words. "Come on in. Tell me everything about you. I want to know the person who saved my son."

Karna quickly jumped up toward his mother, landing beside her on the porch as Isabel began to complement her hair and jewelry. The two walked into the house, not even looking back at Jaune or his masters, leaving him standing there embarrassed.

"Jaune." Lily's voice surprised him as he turned to see her smiling up to him. "Let's go in, mom made a really nice meal for when you came back. You guys too!"

Lily ran out of the backyard waving, Ozymandias and Gilgamesh to follow her. They turned to Jaune while Gilgamesh crossed her arms angrily as she glared at him. He winced knowing full well he wasn't gonna like what she was gonna to say. Before she could speak, Ozymandias held a hand up stopping her.

"Let's accept what's been done. Jaune's right, his mother's the one who decides what happens in this house, not you or me. It's only natural that we accept this." Gilgamesh huffed in frustration before turning to enter the house with Ozymandias. Jaune let out a breath of relief, surprised at how easy that was.

'I guess things could've gone worse.' He thought before running into the house, more than ready to have a full meal and get some rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down in the dining room leaning back in his chair as his parents sat talking with Karna in the living room. The three had been speaking for the past 3 hours since Karna arrived at his house. She seemed genuinely surprised by how they treated her. While that had been going on she had answered any and all questions his mother had for her. She was forward and honest with each answer she gave. Something that Jaune noticed was that Karna had begun to ask questions back half way through. It was interesting but not something he felt he should listen in on. Instead he simply resigned himself to handling the fall out that was to befall him at the hands of his masters.

The two, while pleased that he survived their test, weren't happy with the outcome. They wanted him to survive on his own. They both told him they would make his training even more difficult so he could easily face a horde of Grimm. While that sounded nice he knew he was going to be put through hell. It'd be punishment for not simply letting them be the masters back when Karna showed up. He was fine with that, accepting the punishment with nary a complaint. Though he did want to cry slightly when Gilgamesh said she would take his pillow she gave him for the next week. He didn't think he could sleep without the cloud like softness that was his favorite pillow. He would rather go through 24 hours of training on her super exercise machine than spend a night without his pillow.

He even asked if he could do that instead, but she refused. He knew he would be crying himself to sleep now that he has to go back to his old pillows. 'It will never be the same.' He thought rocking back in his chair till it was only on two legs. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias made him train for another hour after he got back to start his punishment, but he didn't care. He was more concerned with the loss of his pillow. Hell, that was the only thing on his mind as he thought of ways to get it back. 'Maybe I can give Gilgamesh a message as compensation. Mom and the others said I have magic hands so it might work.' Jaune leaned even further back in his chair only for it to tip over. He yelped before smacking the back of his head into the floor with a loud crash.

He rolled on the floor holding his head in pain as his mother looked to him from the living room.

"JAUNE! How many times do I have to tell you not to lean back in the dining chairs!? If you break them you'll go 3 months without your allowance just to buy a new one!" Isabel shouted as Jaune apologized while getting up. He put the chair back in place and made sure it wasn't broken. He turned back just in time for his mother to finish her conversation with Karna.

"… Its decided then!" She clapped her hands together before looking to Jaune. "Come here honey, I want you show Karna to the bath and then set up a mattress for her in Clarisse's room." She confusing Jaune before she continued. "Karna will be staying with us for a while."

He turned to Karna surprised, though she didn't even seem phased as she sipped a cup of tea. He turned back to his mother waving his hands trying to ask why, but was unable to say anything. Maybe because his mother beat him to the punch. Sure, he planned to offer her to stay the night. His father was the one to answer him as he sat back on the couch sipping a beer.

"Karna here's been sleeping in the woods for the past few weeks. Your mother refuses to accept this, so she's letting her stay here for as long as she wants. That and she thinks Karna might be a good influence on Gil and Oz. Or maybe your wi..." Isabel snatch the father's beer away and smashed it on his head, knocking him unconscious. Jaune jumped back and looked to his mother worriedly only for her to chuckle and wave a hand at him.

"Your father is exactly right. Just forget the last part he was going to say, that wasn't something you should know about. It was only for me and Karna. Now, take her to the bath and get to bed. I know your day tomorrow will be very difficult." Jaune held his hands up in defeat not even daring to try and pry for what his father was going to say as he waved Karna out of the living room. He led her to the bath in the back and started everything up for her. He also took note to explain what would happen if she got the shampoo in her eyes. He wasn't going to let the same mistake happen twice.

"Thank you. Your family is certainly something else. Your kindness is beyond what I expected." Jaune shrugged at her words as he tested the water in the tub with his off hand.

"Don't worry. I guess I got my mom's values. She always did say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He flicked the water off his before drying it and turning to leave the bath. He paused at the doors before he left though. "Truth be told I was actually going to ask you to stay just like my mother. It was going to be part me repaying you for saving me. So, if you ever need anything just ask me. I'll help every time."

Just as he said that he heard the sound of water sloshing before Karna spoke up.

"I'll do that. Thank you." He blushed at the reply while also wondering what she might look like right now before shaking the thoughts away as he left. He really needs to stop thinking with the head between his legs.

'Idiot! Why didn't you leave the bath earlier?' He chided himself for being so stupid and for thinking he could act like he did around Gilgamesh and Ozymandias when they were in the bath. Karna wasn't them so she wouldn't make him wash her back. 'Her smooth back... NO BAD BRAIN!' Jaune smashed his head into one of the support beams in the hall. He bit back a scream of pain. 'Damn it now I'll never get to sleep.' He thought as images of Karna, Gilgamesh and Ozymandias all in the bath began to swim through his mind.

He groaned at himself and sulked up to his room falling into his sheets only to finally remember he had also lost his pillow. 'Damn my luck!' He thought angrily as he pushed the pillows and sheets around to best try and reproduce the feel of his pillow only to whimper to himself. "It's not the same." He said and forced himself to fall asleep

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I went off and did another chapter for this story. Like I said before I have no idea what I am doing and this is just a fun story that I am going to be doing crazy stuff with to both gets laughs and show some sick action! But fear not I may just give this story a proper plot someday if my beta has his way with me! Innuendoes ahoy! But jokes aside I do hope to do more with this story but its just a side project I am doing to satiate my curiosity with a bunch of gender bent characters.**

 **So do leave a review telling me what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 6**

Jaune stood panting lightly as sweat dripped down his brow as he pulled a thick rope slung over a make shift pully attached to a giant stone block. He lifted the giant block 10 feet off the ground, his arms strained as he braced his feet against another stone block to keep from sliding. He grunted as he lifted the block another 4 feet before tying it off against a log behind him. Once he did that he used a long stick with a hook at both ends to pull the stone block towards him. He tugged the block towards him and used the second hook to latch onto the log behind him. He then moved off to lower the stone block onto the rest of the stack beneath him.

He sighed in relief as the block clunked against the stone and he leaned against it to rest.

"You're nowhere near finished, don't stop now!" Ozymandias shouted from Jaune's porch with Gilgamesh and Karna as she waved her staff aiming it at him. "You have four more blocks before your first pyramid!"

A groan escaped the young boy before turning to look down the pyramid shaped stack of blocks he was stood atop. At the bottom were three more blocks of equal size to the last he just stacked. The pyramid he stood on was roughly 12 feet tall right now, making it little more than a stack in the shape of a pyramid. Still, this was the training Ozymandias was making him do. She said once he finished the pyramid, she would then teach him her swordsmanship and how to ride a chariot. She wanted him to do this type of work to build muscle before she started him on anything else. It was still difficult, especially seeing as he wouldn't have any help what so ever. That and the stone blocks probably weighed more than 100 pounds.

The only redeeming factor of this whole situation was he was almost down. He just gave Ozymandias a thumb up before going on to tie the rope along the next block. As he did this he couldn't help thinking about the week he's had. First, he got punished by Gilgamesh and Ozymandias for talking back to them, making Gil take his pillow from him. All because he said his mother decided what happens in his house. He accepted his punishment begrudgingly, seeing as he really liked his pillow. While that was one of the more difficult parts of his week, add in with the hellish training Gilgamesh also put him through, the more interesting thing about his week though was his new house guest. One very beautiful and skilled Huntress named Karna.

At the beginning of the week Jaune had been given a task to traverse the woods behind his house to return home. On his short trip, he ran into a horde of Grimm. Karna ended up saving his life and killed the horde of Grimm with ease. He then brought her home and his mother asked her to stay, seeing as she didn't seem to have a place to go. She agreed and was now slowly getting to know his family. Karna didn't seem to get along with his sisters, seeing as none of them knew what she was thinking. They all seemed to be warry of her, thinking her cold and distant. Jaune worried that Karna felt alienated by his sisters but considering the times he talked with her throughout the week she would remark about how interesting his sisters were.

He wondered why she always acted cold and distant, thinking maybe she just didn't know how to interact with people, but he didn't know if that was true. Still, while his week had been filled with training and getting Karna situated he did have the few minutes of free time to himself. In those times he did what he could to try and alleviate Gilgamesh and Ozymandias' training. In his free time, he offered to give both Ozymandias and Gilgamesh a massage. At first Gilgamesh refused stating that his actions won't be enough to stop his punishment. Ozymandias on the other had was 100% onboard for the massage. Jaune was glad she agreed. From the praise she gave him afterwards she seemed beyond pleased.

One thing Jaune did find awkward about giving Ozymandias a massage though was that she happened to moan more than he felt comfortable with. Just the other day when he gave her a massage his father heard her moaning and ended up mistaking it for them doing something completely different. His father had even congratulated him saying he never could make a woman moan like that. Jaune had to punch his father in the throat for the remark, and the fact he shared far too much information. Even with the imagery his father ended up putting in his head he couldn't help himself from letting his mind wander as he remembered the feeling of Ozymandias' skin and the sounds she made. He shook his head at the memory trying to discard it which made him lose his grip on the rope he was holding, dropping the stone block he'd tried lifting. He cursed as he saw the block split in two when it hit the ground.

'Great, now I have to drag a brand-new block over.' He heard Ozymandias clear her throat, drawing his attention. He turned back to her to see her giving an apologetic smile.

"How about you take a break? Though I'll expect another massage this afternoon that." She gave a sultry smile as Jaune nodded before she turned around waving Gilgamesh to come and begin her training again. He was still slightly lost in thought about Ozymandias' body before he looked to Gilgamesh. She stood ready to begin his training before pausing as she watched Ozymandias happily sipping from her glass of tea next to Karna, who simply sat sun bathing. Gilgamesh gave Jaune a critical stare before she pointed at him.

"I shall also forgo your training if you give me a massage as well. Ozymandias seems to have taken quiet a liking to your massages so I wish to see if you are good as she claims!" Gilgamesh exclaimed surprising Jaune, while also making him blush. But he nodded before a thought came to him.

"Um, what about my training? I don't actually think I should just get the afternoon off." The whole purpose of these exercises was to train after all. It's become routine, so stopping felt weird to him. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias seemed surprise by his desire to keep training. Before either could speak Karna was the one to answer his question.

"Why not train with me?" She spoke standing up as she made her way off the porch. "It might be useful if you learn multiple styles of combat, don't you agree?"

Ozymandias and Gilgamesh shared a look before addressing Karna.

"What sort of training would you put him through?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Yes, both Gilgamesh and myself have taken different roles, but so far we haven't taught him anything more than basic combat and physical training to make him stronger. We both have been trained in many different form of swordsmanship, so what would you bring to the table?" Ozymandias studied Karna's form carefully as she glanced her way.

"I myself have trained in multiple martial arts as well, but from what I see neither of you have taken to hand to hand combat. Allow me to be his unarmed combat trainer. That way neither of you could waste your time rolling around in the dirt. You are kings after all, what need do you have to do such a thing?" Karna spoke calmly as Jaune jumped down from his stack of stones to join her. He was surprised by the newest guests offer as well as how she spoke with the two kings. She didn't come off as rude there was a frankness to the way she spoke that worried him. He glanced up to the two kings, both standing silently lost in thought. Gilgamesh was the first to speak as she waved her hand out before her as if she was giving a presentation to a crowd.

"You speak the truth. We are kings and we need not waste our time rolling in the dirt. While we wouldn't want to do this, we can. If the opponent was worthy of us taking them on with our bare hands we would. It's the same for those who are worthy of me using my treasures against them." She pointed to Karna with a small smile. "I commend you for taking charge. I see no problem with you training him in unarmed combat. But I must ask what else could you teach him. If I remember correctly you're a master of the spear, are you not?"

Karna nodded just as Ozymandias spoke.

"If you can train him in the spear as well as unarmed combat, then I see no problem with you training him along with us. But remember, he's my slave, so don't over step your bounds." Gilgamesh turned to face her fellow king for her remark that Jaune belonged to her. Once she did the two started arguing seeming to forget about the two below them. Jaune shook his head at the two before turning to Karna.

"Well, it looks like they're on board with the training. I see no problem with it. Shall we start?" Karna nodded as she waved him off to the side, away from the porch just as Jaune's mother came out and stopped the two squabbling kings. Karna summoned her spear and carved a circle into the dirt making a ring for Jaune and her to fight in.

"For now, we'll begin on normal unarmed combat. You will begin by showing me the style of fighting you know. From there I'll start to teach you the martial arts my teacher taught me when I was younger." He nodded before taking up a boxing stance and prepared himself for what was to come. Sadly, that wasn't enough. The next thing he knew he saw the sky and his face stung. Karna came up looking down at him. "We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us."

She said and he thought he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

"I hope it goes better than what just happened." He knew full well his hopes were pointless. He could only wonder how hard Karna had hit him before realizing that was probably be something he would learn soon enough. "Yeah, better."

He slowly stood up as he shook his head. He hoped he didn't have any brain damage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune groaned as he held an ice pack to his left shoulder to nursed it. He didn't expect to have his shoulder dislocated today. He'd just finished his training little more than an hour ago when the sun had set. Karna had demonstrated a type of grapple on him that led to his arm being dislocated. After his father helped relocate his shoulder his mother called everyone to dinner. He knows Karna hadn't meant to hurt him as badly as she had, but he should've prepared himself for something like this. While he couldn't exactly prepare for this specifically, he could've at least mentally prepared himself for being hurt this badly.

He didn't see much wrong with such a minor injury compared to when Gilgamesh nearly skewered him with her swords when they first started training. While it wasn't really a skewering she did cut him up pretty bad, though he's sure it wasn't truly intentional at that time either… maybe. He couldn't help grimacing at the memory as he tried to move his injured shoulder. He looked up from his seat in the living room to see his family finish cleaning up after dinner while Karna sat listening to Lily's story. He smiled at the sight only for Gilgamesh to come up to him.

"Jaune, come with me. You still owe Ozymandias and myself a massage for cancelling our training with you." Her declaration was so sudden that he had no room to argue. He wanted to point out that is injured shoulder would hempen his efficiency, but decided it would be a waste of breath.

"Lead the way." She nodded, pleased with his answer as she took him up to their room where Ozymandias was laid out on her small velvet bed. Gil moved to take her own place on her own bed before she removed her top, lying face down on the bed.

"You may start, Ozymandias surprisingly agreed to let me go first. She says that this is something I must experience. I hope she's right, because if not you'll regret it." Gilgamesh's warning made the young man laugh nervously before he steeled himself and moved to begin. He figured he would just start like he always did and got up beside the bed to begin to massage her shoulders. It started fine, he simply began to roll his thumbs between her shoulder blades and along the back of her neck while using the palms of his hands to push along her shoulders. This went on for little more than 3 minutes before the masseuse decided to get into a better position to work. He got up on the bed and straddled the prone king from behind, apologizing as he did.

She didn't seem to care as she waved the apology off. He quickly went back to work, now letting his hands roam up and down the small of her back as he pushed and meaded the muscle and skin. He couldn't help noticing how tense she was. As he continued his work he began to get more comfortable, even using his elbows to properly work. As he did he noticed that Gil was starting to squirm and wondered if he hurt her.

"Are you ok?" Like before she waved off his concern. He asked if he should stop but she told him to continue. He did so slightly reluctantly but once he started he got back into a comfortable rhythm like he had. As he did Gil started squirming again, but this time she actually let out a small moan before she clapped a hand over her mouth, stopping herself. Jaune froze as well having not expected her to react in such a fashion only to hear Ozymandias chuckle.

"See, I told you he knew what he was doing." Ozymandias spoke only for Gilgamesh to shoot her a glare.

"Shut up! And you!" She looked over her shoulder glaring at Jaune making him flinch. "Don't stop."

He just nodded at her words and continued what he was doing. This went on for several minutes as he tried not to acknowledge her reactions. She seemed to do her best not to let any moans escape her, but she failed to do so. As things ended she stopped holding back and let herself moan as he moved on from her back to her legs and up again. Just like with Ozymandias, Jaune felt extremely awkward as she moaned but he kept from saying anything about it. Once he finished Gilgamesh put her top back on and cleared her throat before addressing him.

"You did a decent job. You can attend to Ozymandias now. If I require such a service again, I shall be sure to inform you." Gilgamesh said getting a nod from Jaune before he went off to work on Ozymandias. Only he stopped when Gilgamesh spoke again. "I shall also return your pillow back to you."

Jaune turned around just as a golden portal opened over his head and out fell his pillow. Jaune couldn't help letting out a cheer as he caught the pillow and hugged it.

"Pillow I missed you!" Jaune shouted before coughing as he realized what he just did. "Sorry, thank you. Um, I'll get back to Ozymandias now. Thanks again." Gilgamesh just waved him off as he gave his pillow one last hug to fill its softness before he went to give Ozymandias a massage. He also wondered if maybe he should give Karna a massage as well. He figured he would ask her about it some other time. For now, he had to give Ozymandias the message he owed her.

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I went off and did another chapter for this story. Also if anyone is wondering why Karna is doing unarmed combat, that is because she is actually really skilled in unarmed combat. At least from what I know of him. Like in fate extra I believe karna didn't use his spear in that one because his master thought he was a launcher instead of a lancer.**

 **Oh, well. But do leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Twist in Fate**

 **Chapter 7**

The ringing sound was all Jaune heard as he laid back on the couch in his living room. Karna, Gilgamesh and Ozymandias stood before him as he held an ice pack to his head. The three looked to be talking, though he couldn't hear a thing. He stuck a finger in his left ear, rubbing it in hopes of gaining his hearing back, but to no avail. He sighed before squeezing the ice pack to his head more.

Nothing came to mind on what to do with his current predicament. Even how he got here escapes him. He tried to remember exactly what happened. He figured he should think back to the past month. In the month he began his training with Karna, along with the two kings, she helped him with hand to hand combat and hot to use a spear. During that time, he'd taken to getting punched in the face more than he ever had in his entire life.

He tried not to get hit in the face, but he wasn't that lucky, or skilled. Though it wasn't so bad. The few times he'd trained with the quiet woman the more he got to know about her. She even seemed to open-up a bit. It was still an ongoing prosses to get her to express herself more, but he didn't know how long it would be till then.

The few times he saw her act out of character and show more emotion than just a smirk or glare was when she was with his little sister, Lily. From what he saw she wanted to be a good sister, even letting Lily call her sis, which was adorable. Especially when Karna caught him watching and she would either hide her emotions or just get embarrassed.

He wondered why she wanted to come off as a calm and cold person, but he didn't want to pry. He did like to see her smile when she was around Lily. The memory brought him a little bit of peace before he shook his head realizing he was letting himself get side tracked. He was supposed to try and figure out why he couldn't hear.

Sadly, the last thing he remembered was going to bed the previous night. He looked up at the trio who were still busy talking. He glanced past them to the clock hanging on the wall to see the time.

It was 3 in the afternoon. That worried him, specifically because he couldn't remember the morning. He only remembered waking up on the couch. That wasn't good.

'Alright, yesterday after I offered to give Karna a massage, I was forced into the bath with the masters...' Jaune paused his own thoughts before dropping his head into his hands as he realized he was referring to the two kings as his masters again. 'Stop thinking about that. Last night Karna asked to start spear training. If we had training, then it's likely she ended up hitting me in the head and I lost consciousness.' He realizing his training had ended just like it started.

He looked back up to the three women before he cleared his throat. He didn't hear anything, but he felt it reverberate inside of him. To say the action felt alien was an understatement. He was so used to hearing, so he never realized how odd it felt to make noise. Luckily, he seemed to be able to draw everyone's attention.

The three turned to him and seemed to be talking to him. It was obvious they hadn't noticed that he couldn't hear. He raised his hand slowly stopping Ozymandias who was talking. She looked upset with him, but he wasn't worried right now seeing as he wasn't trying to be disrespectful.

He tried his best to convey to them that he couldn't hear at the moment. Their reactions were varied. While he couldn't hear what they said, he could guess what it was. Karna seemed to be taking the lead, seeming very calm as she held her hands beside his head. She was probably snapping her fingers next to his ears, but there was no reaction.

Gilgamesh tried next and from her expression she was saying something very angrily at him. It was the same to just get a reaction but again, nothing. Whatever she said she probably knew it would get a reaction if he could hear, because she seemed to soften when he said nothing. Finally, it was Oz's turn, but it ended the same. Gilgamesh opened her gate and dropped a jar he'd come to know well. It held a sort of medicine that was able to heal any wound.

She'd only used it twice on him, but he knew it was significant. He held his hand up to stop her, which both surprised and angered her. From her expression and exasperated movements, she was probably threatening to force the medicine down his throat. He tried his best to talk and explain he didn't want her to waste something as valuable as that medicine on him again. The first two times he absolutely needed it. This time he figured his hearing would come back in time. He doubted he lost his hearing from something like an explosion that damaged his ears. He probably couldn't hear because of some sort of head trauma. Like the people who get hit in the head and go blind.

He voiced all of this, but Gil didn't hear any of it as she jumped at him and grabbed his face ready to force the medicine down his throat. He was tried to fight back only to see a hand come up and grip the golden king's wrist from behind. She spun, her eyes burning in anger as both her and Jaune noticed his father. She looked ready to attack him, but he didn't seem fazed by it. Jaune watched his father speak, seeing his lips move and his face held in a calm manner. Gil seemed to shout at his father who simply shrugged at her as he said something else before she finally let go of the boy. He nodded his thanks to his father who showed no reaction react.

The father reached a hand out gripping his son's shoulder and closed his eyes. He watched his father as he began to mutter to himself. He didn't know what was going on, but he suddenly felt a warmth pass over him and he closed his eyes. The warmth reminded Jaune of when he was a child and his mother would embrace him when he was sad. It made him feel safe, it even brought a smile to his face. When he opened his eyes next he saw his father backing away from him, panting for some reason. He noticed that his body was glowing a soft white. He looked down at his hands to see something akin to a layer of light covering him. The ringing in his ears stopped and his father's pants reached his ears.

The exhausted father looked to his son with a smirk. "Well, looks like he has a lot of Aura. He should be able to hear again within the next few days." Jeremiah turned to the golden kind, who glared at the man.

"You better be right about that!" She warned the older Arc.

"I think it might be a little shorter than a few days." Realizing he could understand them the three women pushed his father back as they got in front of him.

"Jaune, you can hear again?" The white haired woman's concerned voice was a pleasant tune for the boy.

"Yeah, I can hear. Whatever dad did, it brought my hearing back." He looked down at his hands to see the white light fade. Ozymandias came up to him cupping his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"If you answered her then you really can hear. It doesn't seem to just be partial either. You can understand everything we're saying, correct?" Jaune nodded at the king's question. Gilgamesh grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her face. She glared, causing him to flinch. She pushes him back into his seat, huffing as she turned away.

"Next time I offer to heal you; don't you dare refuse! I am your master, I refuse to be negligent and leave my slave to such a fate!" While she came off as angry, Jaune caught a small smile she had when she turned away from him. "For your refusal, you'll now have to give me a massage every day for the rest of the week!"

Her 'punishment' caught him off guard, but he smiled none the less.

"Of course. I guess I owe you two the same?" He looked back to Karna and Ozymandias. Karna seemed surprised by his decision but nodded while Ozymandias seemed ecstatic.

"That's more than a suitable payment! But you'll also have to properly attend to me in the bath as well." Her addition to the punishment caused her fellow king to glare at her. She began to shout at Oz that Jaune shall also attend to her in the bath. The two began to argue who would get him first. He shook his head, used to the sight before looking back to Karna, currently deep in thought. She glanced back to him before nodding to herself.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair if they were the only ones to join you in the bath. I shall tag along as well." She surprised Jaune before he blushed at the realization of what she said.

"O-0h. I guess I'll join you as well then. Are you really ok with that?" He was still blushing only for Karna to nod at him.

"Of course, a master and student must always have a close relationship. My master would often use my lap as a pillow. Though that was before he stopped teaching me." There was a slight ting of disappointment in her voice that Jaune didn't expect. The more he learns about her the more questions he has. He nodded in agreement to take up her request again. She left him to handle the two arguing kings leaving Jaune alone with his father. He stood silent for a second before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll admit that ended pretty well, I'm surprised you can talk with those girls so easily. It took all I had to stay calm when Gil was glaring at me." Jaune let out a short laugh at his dad's open feeling.

"Yeah, they can be pretty terrifying when they want to be." He rubbed the back of his head before rubbing his ear again when a ringing came back for a second.

"Truth be told I think I've finally figured out why you let them walk all over you." Jaune looked to his father with a curious expression. "A bath with three beautiful women is a nice reward. I wouldn't mind being a slave if I was in your position."

Jeremiah laughed slightly only for his son to glare at him before turning to look behind him. The matriarch of the family was standing in the hallway with a smile on her face. Jaune paled before looking to his father who stopped laughing when he saw his son's face.

"What's the matter?" Isabel silently walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong with him dear. But he might be concerned for your life." She spoke with a slight cheer as Jeremiah turned as white as a ghost. He began to sputter and tried to talk only for Isabel to tighten her grip on him and drag him out of the living room. Jaune gave his father a silent prayer before looking to see that the two kings had finally finished arguing. They were now talking over what sounded like a new training plan with Karna. Jaune was slightly worried about but figured he'd be alright. Looking down to his hands he tried to see if they would glow white again but to no avail.

'I never knew dad could do something like that. Maybe that's why he rarely gets hurt.' Thinking back, he remembered seeing his father get stabbed once when he got into a fight because some guy tried hitting on his mother. That and there's that one time he followed his father when a small group of bandits showed up and caused trouble. He still had nightmares about that. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to remember that day. 'Idiot, you already have enough on your plate. If I keep thinking about that crap I'll distract myself from training.' Exhausted from the recent events he fell onto the couch, figuring it'd be best to rest up till Karna or the others told him to start training again.

He sat happy that he wasn't training now. A brief reprieve for the injured.

"Jaune, we've decided on your new training! Get up so we can begin!" Ozymandias shouted and slammed her staff into the ground for added effect. Jaune whimpered, but did as he was told.

'So much for my reprieve.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune leaned back against a tree to catch his breath. He looked around the clearing he found himself in and clicked his tongue. 'Great, I had to get thrown off track.' A tingle ran down his spin, causing him to jump away from the tree he'd been leaning on. A loud gush of wind and the sound of wood breaking rang out. He hit the ground rolling and coming up into a crouch before gripping the sword Gilgamesh gave him. He swung it in a long arc and cleaved the head from the Ursa that destroyed the tree he'd been on. He turned and looked around to make sure there were no more Grimm before letting out a sigh of relief.

His new training didn't sit well with him. It'd been about 2 weeks since his accident that almost left him deaf. During those two weeks Gilgamesh and Ozymandias beefed up their training. Ozymandias had taken to having him build two pyramids a week. Each had to be 3 to 4 meters tall. If they weren't, he'd be forced to take it down and build it again. It was hard work, but he found it easier after his father did the weird light thing to him. He tried asking him about it, but the man always made an excuse to get out of talking about it. It was frustrating to be ignored, but he couldn't say much about it, seeing as his time was more caught up with training.

The two extra sets of training he had with Karna and Gilgamesh were probably worse than Ozymandias'. Karna had taken her spear training extremely seriously. With Jaune's predicament of having been rendered unconscious on the first day, she seemed to take a more cautious route, but refused to go easy on him. She said she'd always give her all, so she could teach him the right way to fight. While it made the training harder, after whatever his father did with the light allowed Jaune to keep up somewhat. He was able to take a beating that should've left him broken and get back up again and again. He still wasn't perfect, but he definitely had a new type of strength that helped him in training.

It was the same with Gilgamesh. She'd taken to increasing the training, leaving him with more than a few cuts and bruises when she took the reins. The three had given it their all in making him stronger. It was great but painful, he really hated getting hit by the weapons shot from Gil's portals. The bruises left over ended up being the size of basketballs. The only thing he was truly thankful for was that his wounds all seemed to heal at an accelerated rate.

Thanks to that, all of Jaune's training was insanely hard now. Which led to his current predicament. With his training getting a revamp, his masters decided it'd be a good idea to drop him in the forest around his house again. He accepted with no complaint... ok he did complain, but only in secret.

Still one good thing came out of this training. He was no longer afraid of fighting the Grimm and he could kill a small horde on his own. Something he's just accomplished.

He took a deep breath and looked around the forest again. It was still clear, he was thankful for that. Looking up to the sky he could see where the sun was. He caught his baring's only to pause when the ring of gun fire echoed through the forest around him. He slowly turned to his left where the sound came from only for it to ring out again.

The sound wasn't all that far off. If he had to guess it would probably be close to 20 meters away. It was definitely loud enough to have an impact to it. He could feel the bang reverberates in his chest. He knew the sound and feeling thanks to the town guard having regularly scheduled target practice.

The only type of weapons that when fired would reverberate inside a person were rifles and shotgun's, so he knew whoever was out here was using one of those two. He wasn't sure who it was, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

'Guess I better check out the situation. If it's someone being attacked by the Grimm I can't really leave them be now can I.' He made his way towards the sound. He didn't want to move to quickly or risk the person firing on him. He knew that people often mistook sounds in the forest for Grimm and would attack out of fear.

His father told him plenty of stories of that happening to him. Jaune took caution in his actions. The gun fire kept going off as he got closer. Finally, he got close enough to see exactly what was going on. When he did though he regretted coming instantly. He stood staring wide eyed in shock as he saw a group of 20 people all standing in a clearing firing at a small horde of Grimm. Or to be more accurate, what was left of a horde of Grimm.

Each person was dressed the same, wearing black with a green sash or bandana with a weird shark symbol on it. He didn't know the symbol, but he knew the groups dress. He's seen it before. They were bandits. As Jaune stared the memory of the last time he saw bandits flashed through his mind as he instinctively took a step back.

He wanted to back away and run, to not get involved and tell the town guard. But sadly, he stopped himself. He had to stop because as the last of the Grimm died someone entered the clearing before the bandits. Each one took notice as they all began to glare as a beautiful woman came before them.

The woman had long dark brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were a dark brown like her hair while her dress was the complete opposite. She was dressed in a white and blue cloak with silver chains running down from the shoulders. Underneath she had on some sort of white robe that opened on the sides revealing a light purple leotard with white slack like pants. Around her waist were three black belts with white and gold quivers. In her right hand she held a strange looking bow.

While all the bandits stared at the woman, Jaune found himself in a similar situation. Something about the woman gave off a very familiar feeling. A powerful feeling. He clicked his tongue as he found himself taking a step forward.

'Oh man, this woman gives off the same feeling as Karna and the others! If she's like them that means she'll end up killing the bandits. I won't sit here and leave her to deal with these jerks!' He refused to simply sit back and watch a bunch of idiots get themselves killed.

He cursed himself for his stupidity.

End

 **AN/ Well looks like I went off and did another chapter for this story. Hey, so i realized something interesting. see i tend to write Jaune's father just like i write Jaune. a stupid man who does stupid things and is very weak when it comes to woman. Jaune's father is specifically weak to his wife. i have come up with the reason behind the two acting like this. and that reason is that Jaune and his father require a strong woman in their lives, which this story seems to provide in droves.**

 **Oh, well. But do leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Twist of Fate

Chapter 8

Jaune stepped out of his hiding spot, slowly moving closer to the group of bandits and their new target. So far none of them noticed him, but he could only assume the archer had taken notice as he saw her shift slightly in his direction. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't let a fight break out. As it was he knew if there were any more Grimm in the area they would be showing up any minute now. Though, he didn't know if there were any Grimm left so close.

He may have killed some, but he knew there were nowhere as many as he'd seen last time he'd been in the woods. Well, it felt that way, but he wasn't sure. But it didn't matter right now, he just needed to act quickly to defuse the situation before him. If he could just get to the tree line without making it look like he was going to attack. He really didn't want to get shot because of a misunderstanding.

"Well look what we have here." One of the bandits said, dropping his rifle onto his shoulder while several other men moved to his side as they ogled the archer. One of the men gave a long whistle as he came up beside the first one.

"What a pretty little thing. I wonder what she'd be worth." The hidden onlooker felt sick at the man's words as he tightened his grip on his sword. He no longer cared about stopping a fight from breaking out. All he wanted now was to knock those idiot's teeth out. But he held himself back. He would need to get closer, so he could draw the bandits attention. "Gotta say though, she needs more up top."

The man who spoke mimed holding breast in front of his chest. The bandits around him laughed save for one woman who scoffed at him.

"Stop being stupid, having a big pair of breast or being flat as a bored doesn't matter if…" The woman was cut short as a blue lightning bolt crash into her face, sending her flying away. Jaune had to pause to process what he saw. He wasn't the only one as the bandits froze. It took a second, but they slowly turned to the archer who stood, bow at the ready, a strange coiled arrow set on the string. She held a fierce glare at the poor bandits.

"Nothing up top, flat as a bored…" The archer repeated mocking the bandit's voices before gritting her teeth and growling. "I am going to make you eat those words!"

Before the bandits could react to the threat, the archer let loose her weird arrow which turned into a lightning bolt, striking home in the center of one of the men's chest. Jaune couldn't help himself from letting out a small laugh at the poor fool's misfortune before he remembered that he'd planned to stop a fight from breaking out.

He thought about staying put and watching as the archer took out the rest of the bandits, happy to see her jump into the air before firing several bolts of lightning as more bandits fell and landed in the center of the group. She spun on her heels knocking one girl's rifle into the air before driving an arrow she drew from her quiver into her gut. The girl folded over the attack and was sent flying into a tree where she dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Jaune winced for the now unconscious girl, knowing she probably wasn't going to wake up for a while. He turned back to see the archer had vanished before reappearing behind one of the bandits and blasting him with two bolts of lightning. It was nice to see the idiots getting their do, he felt the more rational part of his mind tell him to stop the fight. He sighed before coming into the clearing. It took him a second but once he made it into the open he tackled the last bandit standing, saving him from a lightning bolt to the face. The two crashed to the ground, the man under Jaune gasping in surprise before Jaune flipped him over and put him in an arm lock to hold him down. The man screamed in pain and tried to escape Jaune's hold only to receive more pressure.

Jaune turned back to see the archer had her bow drawn back, glaring at him. He flinched and threw his free arm up in the air.

"Hey, don't aim at me!" He shouted in surprise while the archer continued to hold her glare on him. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you!"

The archer cocked a brow at his claim before flicking a glance down at the bandit under him.

"Who are you? Why were you watching these bandits?" He knew she saw him leave his hiding spot from behind the tree line earlier, he just didn't think about what that might mean for him. He was stupid for not realizing the consequences for hiding and jumping out like he did. He gulped but nodded to the archer.

"My name's Jaune Arc. I was watching the bandits because I heard the gun fire. I thought someone was in trouble, so I came to help, but when I saw it was bandits I was going to leave." Jaune sounded nervous as he explained himself to the woman. She pulled her bow string back, which told him he made a mistake by doing that. "But then you showed up. I planned to intervein and stop a fight from breaking out. Which I failed to do, mostly because it seemed more amusing for them to receive some punishment after what they said about you."

The archer looked in mild curiosity at his words before lowering her bow to the bandit struggling under Jaune. He shifted to drive his knee into the man's, causing him to stop.

"If you thought they should be beaten, why did you save that man?" He'd been waiting for that question as he bent the mans arm making him yelp in pain.

"Simple, I want to know why he's near Eden, the village just beyond the woods here." He nodded in the direction of the village. "I know what it means when bandits are so close to a village, but I want to hear exactly what these guys are going to do. I saved him from you so he could at least talk."

Jaune pulled hard on the mans arm, causing him groan in pain as he tried not to scream. The teenager didn't look back to the archer, but judging from her silence he could tell she was thinking over his words. She let out a huff before walking up beside him and stomped her foot right next to the bandit's head. He yelped and squirmed as he looked up at her while she glared down at him.

"Well, you heard the boy. Tell him why you're so close to his village." She held one of her arrows in an ice pick grip, directly over the man's head. His eyes widened in shock and Jaune couldn't help feeling worried. He needed the man to talk and letting him get stabbed in the head didn't seem too helpful. Still, he remained silent and let the archer lower the arrow slowly. The man began to shake before finally giving in.

"Alright! Alright! We were scouting the village to raid! We needed Dust and some medical equipment! Our boss told us to look for gaps in the villages defenses! We were here to set up for the raid later tonight!" Jaune's grip loosened ever so slightly giving the man the chance he'd been waiting for. He grunted and pushed the younger male back to get away from the archer as he come up on top of Jaune. He reeled his arm back only for the arrow to pierce it and throw him to the side.

Meanwhile Jaune could only think about the man's words and how he said the raid was going to happen tonight. The thought alone horrified him before he realized what this meant. He slowly pushed himself back to his feet as the bandit screamed while holding his arm as the archer kept her bow at the ready. Jaune walked past her and grabbed the bandit by his collar.

"Where are you attacking?" The man froze at the strange calm nature of the boy questioning him. He didn't answer though, so Jaune did the only thing he could. He reached out and grabbed the mans bloody arm and began to squeeze it. "Where?"

He asked again, this time the bandit answered.

"On the road just south of here, past the large house just at the edge of the villages boarder!"

'That's my house!' Jaune thought in shock before gritting his teeth and dropping the man. After dropping him he drove his knee into the man's face, knocking him unconscious. He felt his body shake as he remembered his father's words. _'Bandits will kill anyone if they know they can. Never forget that Jaune, bandits are worse than the Grimm because they know what they're doing._ '

Jaune's stomach churned as he remembered his father's blood covered face and hands. He wanted to throw up at the memory but stopped himself, knowing full well now wasn't the time for that. He turned back to the archer who huffed seemingly satisfied with the Bandits new-found silence.

"I have to go. The house he mentioned is mine and the path leads straight to the village. If they were preparing to attack that means they'll go after my family first, so they can't warn the village!" Jaune turned to run back home only for the archer to appear in front of him stopping him.

"And what are you going to do? Run there and hope everything's alright?" She questioned him while crossing her arms. "If you go, what would you accomplish alone? Either way, I can't simply let you leave. Not without my aid anyways." Jaune was caught off guard as the woman smiled at him. "I. Arjuna, the Awarded Hero, shall aid you in the defense of your village."

She reached a hand out grabbing hold of Jaune's collar of his and jumping high into the sky. Jaune thought about screaming in surprise but found it difficult to do with his shock. All he could think about was how strange the situation had turned out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune grunted as Arjuna tossed him to the side as they landed before his house. The jump wasn't to long of a flight, only taking them about 3 minutes to get to Jaune's home. He did have to point out the right direction for Arjuna to go but that didn't do much to delay anything. He collected himself as he stood up and ran to the front door, throwing the door open with a crash. He skittered to a stop in front of the living room to see his father staring wide eyed at him as he sat on the sofa eating a bag of chips.

"Jaune?" He was surprised at his son's sudden arrival as he tried hiding the chips. "You're back! I thought you'd be gone longer."

Jeremiah smiled as Jaune ran up and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Enough with the pleasantries! I saw Bandits!" His father's smile fell instantly as his eyes seemed to harden.

"Where?" He explained everything to him while his father ran to his room to grab his gear. While in the frenzy Jaune couldn't help noticing that his father was the only one home. When the man returned in his armor and spear in hand he explained the situation. "Your mother went with everyone into town. She said it wouldn't do them any good to just wait for you to return. This is good though, I can message your mother to keep everyone in town. Especially Gilgamesh and the others. I'd rather have them there to protect your mother and sisters than here."

Jaune nodded at his father as he messaged his family only for Arjuna to clear her throat behind them. The two turned as Arjuna stared out the window on the second story hallway.

"It would seem that man lied about the time of the attack." The two men came up to see a huge group of bandits surrounding the house, each armed and angry. Jaune couldn't help gulping at the sight. He didn't like their odds. Jeremiah cursed before looking to Arjuna.

"Get on the roof, support me with your bow." Arjuna looked ready to argue only for Jeremiah to turn to his son with a somber look on his face. "I'm sorry Jaune, but I'll need you to fight with me."

Jaune flinched at his father's request before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, but dad I don't think I can kill anyone." His hands felt sweaty at the thought of taking a life.

"Don't worry, you won't have to. Just keep busy as best you can. I'll take care of the rest." Jeremiah paused as he moved to the stairs. "I'm sorry you have to go through this again."

Jaune felt his stomach knot up at the horrible memory. Arjuna looked to him questionably as he gulped.

"What does he mean by that?" Jaune chose to ignore her and simply stepped past her with a frown.

"When I was a 10 I followed my dad to the edge of town once and saw him kill a group of bandits who were causing problems in town." Jaune's voice was flat as he followed his father. Arjuna didn't say anything, simply hummed to herself in thought while they stepped outside. When they exited the domicile several of the bandits seemed to take this as their chance and shouldered their rifles while others readied their blades. Before a fight could break out one of the bandits raised their hand and called them all to stop.

"HOLD! We don't need to fight." A man at the center of the bandits shouted. He was obviously the leader as he pushed his way to the front of the group. He was a pretty mean looking man with a single emerald eye with a rag wrapped around the other like an eye patch. His hair was a mess of black with several long braids hanging over his shoulder. He had a scar running along his right cheek which was hidden at the top by his eye patch and dressed in the same bandit get up as the rest save for a long green coat hanging over his shoulders.

"If we fight now we'll only draw the Grimm to us, so let's try settling this peacefully." The man looked to Jeremiah with a cocky grin. "What say you? Surrender and prevent any blood shed or get gunned down. Your…"

Before the leader could finish Jeremiah charged at the man, thrusting his spear for his throat. Before it reached him though it was deflected with a loud clang of metal on metal as a man appeared before the leader. He was again dressed like the other bandits, the only difference being his strange weapon which looked to be a mix between an old Atlesian rifle and sword with the long blade under the barrel that curved around the bottom of the grip. The man skids back from Jeremiah and shoulders his rifle, a smile of glee on his face. The leader behind him laughed before raising his hand over head.

"Negotiations have broken down, open fire!"

Jaune's eyes widened as he kicked over the wooden lawn table and dove behind it as gun fire rang out. He saw Arjuna leap into the air, firing several lightning bolts towards the crowd as screams soon followed. He wanted to scream but pushed it aside as he jumped out from behind the table and charged the bandits. He had no time to be afraid, let alone scream. If he didn't act now he was going to die.

He couldn't do that, he knew if he died his family be sad, and his two _masters_ would be furious! Why that bothered him, he didn't know nor cared as he crashed into the bandits. He just hoped all the training he'd gone through would be worth something. He slashed out, knocking one bandit down before dodging several Dust rounds. The odd thing was they seemed slow to him, before cutting the riflemen's weapons in two.

He ducked under a slash from an axe before jumping back to put some distance between him and the men. He readied his blade to block a downward strike from three other bandit's blades. He expected his legs to buckle, but found the bandits reeling as he slashed back, parrying their attack. He was surprised by how weak the bandits seemed as he slashed out knocking one down after the next not sure how he was doing it with such ease. He felt his fears fade ever so slightly at this as he prepared to take out the rest of the bandits before him.

End

 **AN/ ok, I will admit, this took forever to do. Also I doubt I did any good here. I feel it isn't very good, but that is only because I couldn't figure out the best things to do and the original way I had it written was lost after the file some how got corrupted. Why I don't know nor care but this chapter seems off. I also originally planned the bandit attack to happen later but couldn't do that seeing as suspense isn't something I know how to do. So I make a copout to just throw the bandit attack into two chapters. Note this was my way of showing how messed up remnant is. Something I know without a doubt is true, even if the show is trying to be cheery. Either way I want to note something for those who may not know. But this story is a side story so I never intended it to get the focus I had been giving it. Another reason for the delayed update. (but the delay is mostly work and file lose) But yeah I will not update as much as I did. I need to focus on my main stories which I have also delayed with. Either way sorry for the wait and thank you.**

 **Do leave a review and tell me what** **you** **happy little reader peoples brains think of this chapter and story idea.**

 **Follow and Fav if you wish.**


End file.
